All beyond your thoughts!
by Candy126
Summary: what if you dont know about the real image of someone..with whom you are working for 5 years...and suddenly he left leaving you stunned and you too dont belive it..receiving some letters and you got to know that they have started their before their getting into the job? what will be your reaction kavin and purvi as a couple not in first chapters as a strong base was needed peep in
1. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who supported me...I never thought of getting such a reviews...**

 **Looks like purvi di k boht fans h han?**

 **Drizzle and Kuki you guys always reviewed on my stories so thanks a lot..**

 **Others angle,amtul,love duo and purvi,rapunzel,sukhi and all guest thank you for for support.**

 **One of the gust said that shreya should be in lead but am sorry this is totally on purvi and you see majority also wants purvi so...but don't worry if you want I would write an OS on her too :)**

 **Another guest merely wrote "don't" but here too majority wins so sorry...**

 **So this update is for PURVIANS!**

 **And guys reviewers requested to pair purvi with someone. So there is a news that purvi is paired with kavin as per your orders...:)**

 **Here is the update.**

 **A dark stormy night,dark place,black clouds surrounding the whole area,the darkness spread all around and grim steps of a person moving somewhere. The sound of those footsteps was horrible. The person walked towards a farmhouse and there he saw a bulb flickering in a room. The person walked towards the door and about to open it but ...a loud scream and the person saw...**

Person(while sweating):What was that? What was that place?where is it?why am seeing that again and again in my dreams?what's going on with me?I guess I had to call the team.

 **At the sametime at some unknown place. A very dark place,nothing could be seen but only a light feeling of someone's presence.**

 **A person lighted a candle and went towards the wall and place the candle on the table present against the wall.**

 **The only photographs could be seen with numberings on them.**

Person:come in you all

Three people came in.

Person1:look guys he is our next target. You guys all know the plan na?

Person2:yeah...first we...

But was stopped by another soft yet bold voice: what you all are doing here? How many times I have told you that don't talk or discuss anything over here or any other place except guys know Na "diwaroon k bhi kaan hoty h"

Person3:we r sorry...but what you are doing over here...oh don't tell me again that stupid dream

Voice:yeap...

Person4:guys I think we have to leave...this place is not safe anymore(while looking out and pointing towards some kind of lights coming)

All flashed from the place with in a few minutes on their heavybikes.

 **At another place**

 **Three people were standing near a wall. And one was holding a knife another a gun and the last one was marking something.**

Person1:finally our plan is going to be successful

Person2:all because of three minds union

Person3:now we are going to conquer the whole of India and then the whole world.

All three laughed.

Person1:I wish she could understand our meaning but...

Person2:she didn't ...

Person3:so she has to pay for it...

Three smiled evilly and rode on car and went away.

Guys it was just a intro... Next chapter will be update soon...

Do tell me how was that...

Keep reviewing and take care...

Love

Zaineb


	2. Chapter 3

**Thank so much friends. Your reviews really make me mad. Thank you so much for your support.**

 **Kuki,love duo and crazy for abhrika,love duo and purvi,sukhi,arooj,karan,afifa, priyaa.s,angle,divya and all guests thank you for your support, you guys really make my day...love you all.**

 **Here is the next chapter.**

A dark room,with only a torch light seen and just two bodies were present talking on something in a very low tone.

Person1:you know about him he can do anything for you.

Person2:yeah and that's why I will kill him and if possible Na then I will drink his blood...got it

Person1:hey...don't get hyper...OK...not good for you

Person2:then don't say stupid things...because it just made me mad

Person1:OK fine..now please relax and go for mission.

Peraon2:hmm...and take care.

Person1:of course.

And person2 rode on his car and went away.

After 1 hour

At 9:00pm

Voices could be heard

F

A

I

R

Y

Fairy fairy fairy...

A great crowd in front of a big stage. The lights,cameras,decorations,bands,news reporters,magazines writers all were present and only a noise could be heard

"FAIRY".

who was fairy?

Suddenly, the curtains slide and two boys holding guitars came on the stage,followed by two girls. The boys were wearing black jeans along with black t-shirts and black jackets,in a proper rockstar style. The girls were wearing black jeans,red tops and black jackets,holding mikes and guitars in their hands but the members were wearing masks. All were looking stunning. They were surely going to make everyone mad for them.

The crowd shouted

Vickey! vickey!

Nutts! nutts!

Ayu! ayu!

Sam! Sam!

A boy took Mike and said:soo hey Mumbai...how u all r?

Crowd:wooo

Boy:can't hear you..

Crowd shouted more and more.

The band started to sing and everyone was dancing.

Suddenly, the music stopped and everyone was silent. Because what they saw was above anyone's expectations.

Everyone was saying only one thing " wow".

At a far side from stage.

CID team was present.

Daya and Abhi in a full duty mode. Shreya, ishita,nikhil were standing besides them. Kavin, dushyant,sachin were holding guns and were continuously looking at stage, perfect cops indeed.

Ishita(whispered): shreya mam...I just love her

Shreya:me too but you know that duty comes focus

Ishita:yes mam.

Abhi:look humy usy kuch hony nhi Dena ha right so stop talking and do your duty properly.

On the stage

A girl wearing a red top,black jeans, hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a mask and having a guitar jumped on the stage,from where no one knows.

And the crowd just stopped shouting and was looking her with open eyes.

She took the mike and said: Mumbai!how you all?

Where are your voices?come on...guys come on...

Voices from crowd could be hear

Fairy fairy fairy

Yes!the fairy is here...

At cid side

Shreya:look sir she is here

Daya:hmm...but why they all are wearing masks?

Shreya:Sir no one has ever seen fairy and his band,they are hiding their identities from the starting and according to them their voice is their identity not their face.

Abhi:hmm...looks like you all are their fans

Shreya:yeap

 **A melodious voice could be heard**

 **The girl was singing random songs**

 **She sung**

 **Me tenu samjahwan ki**

 **Suraj doba ha yaaro**

 **Tu hi yeh mujh ko bta de**

 **Mahiya..tu hi h mera pyar mahiya**

 **She really rocked...**

 **After a 3 hours not stop singing and dancing**

 **She said:okkk ...Mumbai...see you soon...had a lot of fun with you now live your life and enjoy it!bbbyyyyyeee**

 **With this a kind of smoke started rising and and...**

Daya:hey...boss seems like concert khatam ho gaya h and we are on duty again.

Abhi:yes all of you let's go.

All:yes sir.

But when they reached their,no sign of fairy and her band. All were gone but where?because all entrance and exist doors were under cid supervision,then what had happened?

Shreya:Sir har baar esa hi hota ha...

Abhi:strange...hmm...ho sakta h just for publicity...

Data:han boss...let's go bureau then...we are free now.

While returning,they only saw dim lights of a car moving away. Looks like it was the band cid was looking for.

At 12:00am

Person1:OK now look we have to go there...its our next target

Person2:yeah...and we are surely going to get that

Person3:yeap...

Person4&5:now we should leave...not safe to stay more...

And they all went away on their car.

At the sametime

At some unknown place

Person1:how could this happen?

Person2:our plan was best then how?

Person3:but we surely get it next time

All:yeah.

They all went away leaving behind only the smoke of their bikes.

Guys tell how was that

Love

Zaineb


	3. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all who reviewed. You people really ake me feel happy hn reviews thoray kum that but those who reviewed make my day...so thank you all.**

 **Next morning**

Phone conversation

One person was saying something to someone on other side.

Person1:so done your task?

Person2:yeap

Person1:good

Person2:waiting for next

Person1:nothing much just carry on what you are doing till now!

Person2:OK.

At the sametime a voice came from behind

Voice:agent we have got a work to do

All the present people stood up.

Agents:yes now what?

Voice:what you were doing sleeping?

Agent1:nope...

Voice:then your eyes?

All downed their heads.

Voice:me agent p will how many times remind you that you are not common kind of cops.

,ok you belong to CEB;Crime Extermination Branch. You have to wipe the crime not to investigate that,am I clear?

All:yes agent p

Agent p:done with the call agent a3?

Agent a3:yeap...he is saying merely "good".

Agent p:he won't say anything other than that..

All:yes of course

Another voice:look...guys what I have got(showing them something on his tablet)seems like we have another case.

Agent p: you are right agent v5. But we must be careful.

Agent v5:yes we have to agent n5,ay3 and s3 we are going to get that.

Agent s3:looks like " p" has a lot of tasks to do

Agent p:I always have...sighed

All smiled.

At some unknown place

A girl was screaming and 2 men were standing in front of her holding a gun.

Girl:please leave me...I really don't know anything about them

Man1:you know "her" very well...you just don't want to tell us

Girl:no seriously

Man2:looks like we have to kill you

Girl:no please...aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh

And the next moment girl was killed. Her body was lying there drenched in blood and there was no one who can save her because that place was far away from city that no chance of anyone over there.

The men threw her in a nearby lake and one of them dialed a number.

Phone conversation

Man:boss kam ho gya.

Other side:very good...yad ha na agay kya karna ha?

Man:yes boss boht achy sy

Boss:good

The man cut the call and went to other man and said

Chaly

Man2:han chal

They reached a closed factory. There they put guns on each other's heads and shoot each other.

And there,their bodies were lying all covered with blood.

In a dark room

A person drew a cross on the side of a picture and say:see I told you to be with me but you didn't now pay for it

Another person came from behind: haha...she has to

Another person:yeap...

They packed their stuff and moved to a creepy and dark place.

Soo how was that do tell me...

Take care

Bbyyyeee love you all

Zaineb


	4. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all who reviewed.**

 **Here is next chapter**

 **After two days**

 **In cid bureau**

All were engrossed in their work. Suddenly,bureau door opens and a beautiful girl wearing formal pink blue shirt along with blue jeans enter.

Girl:good morning everyone

All attention towards her.

Abhi:good morning purvi...how was the vacations?

Purvi:good sir

Abhi:hmm

Data:but itni jaldi anay ki kya zaroorat thi...rest karti na

Purvi:abb nahi sir...bas ab kaam py lagti houn

Daya:better

All welcomed her because she was on vacation for one week. Everyone again engrossed in their work.

Bureau phone rang and nikhil picked it up. After putting down reciever.

Nikhil:Sir Malad West me ik larki ki laash mili ha...pani me

Abhi:hmm...chalo phir chalty hain.

So abhi,kavin,purvi,ishita and pankaj went to crime spot.

Abhi saw the corpse in lake. Nikhil and ishit jumped and pull the girl out of the water.

Ishita and purvi started checking the body.

Abhi to people present there: ap me sy humay phone kis klnay kiya tha.

A fisherman came forward and said:sahabera naam raju ha me nay hi ap ko phone kiya tha.

Abhi:raju...the batao tum nay yaha kya dekha?

Raju:sahab me haftay me ik do dafa yaha ata houn...aj jab me yaha aya to dekha kay...kisi larki ki laash pani me ha phir me nay ap sab ko call kiya...

Abhi:boht acha kaam kiya tum NY...acha yeh btao k pehly kabhi is larki ko yaha dekha ha?

Raju:sahab us ka chehra hi bigad gya h...dekha bhi ho ga to pehchana nahi jaye GA

Abhi:hmm . ...chalo abhi tum jao agar zaroorat pari to bula lein gy

Raju:ji sahab

And he and other people moved from there.

Abhi went to the corpse and asked purvi:haan purvi kuch pta chala?

Purvi:nothing much sir...she has no identity in her pockets and she is killed by many attacks of knife...I guess her face is damaged by remaining in water for several hours.

Abhi:I see

Ishita:Sir

Abhi:yes ishita

Ishita:sir her clothes

Abhi,:what happened to her clothes?

Ishita:sir her clothes is just like fairy

Kavin:fairy?

Ishita:yes sir...she was wearing the same clothes in her concert.

Purvi:are you sure?

Ishita:yes mam I saw her...in fact we all

Abhi:she is right...same red top with black jeans...zara dekho kuch or milta ha as paas.

All went in different directions to search.

Pankaj saw something and he shouted: abhi sir!

Abhi and kavin went towards him and asked what happened.

Pankaj:Sir look at this...a knife...with blood on it...may be the girl is being killed by it

Kavin saw something. He picked it up.

Kavin:Sir yeh bracelet

Abhi:hmm...put these things in evidence bag...now saluke sir can tell us!

Kavin:hmm...

All went from there. But they didn't saw that someone was continuosly keeping an eye on them.

They reached bureau. And all started to think that what happened and was trying to draw any conclusion.

Ishita:Sir is k kapray to bilkul fairy k jaisay hain...to kya sach me yeh fairy ha?

Daya:we can't draw any conclusion right now!WD have no evidence.

Shreya:but sir...agar yeh waqai fairy hui to?oh my god!

Abhi:nahi shreya...tum

But bureau phone rang.

Daya picked it. After call.

Daya:boss do or laahain mili hain.

...malad West k thora agay Jo factory h waha...

Abhi:kya do or?thik ha dekh laty ha

So they went their too and found two bodies with two guns in their either sides and a gun a little far away from them.

They came back to bureau.

Kavin:Sir abhi to larki ka cas solve nahi hua tha yeh do or lashein mil gayien.

Dushu:han sir...or pta nahi wo lash kis ki ha...

Daya:purvi fairy k band sy baat Hui?

Purvi:nahi sir...ka koi number,identity nahi mila sir...koshish karti houn sir

Shreya:Sir is ka koi faida nahi ha...because fairy and her band never reveal their identities.

Daya:I see...

Kavin:Sir wo Jo bracelet mila tha...me ny fairy ki sari photos dekhi ha sir...lagta ha k yeh usi ka ha

Dushu:han sir wo har concert me pehnti ha

Sachin:to sir kya waqai me?...

Abhi:dekho kisi bhi natejay oy pohanchny sy pehky humay or Chan been karni pary gi.

Saluke entered the bureau:Bhai kya ho rha ha?

Abhi:ary saluke sahab ap...amm tarika ji?

Saluke:kaam kar rahi ha... case k hawaly sy baat kary

Daya:haan sir btayein kya pta chala.

Saluke:girl is dead because of many attacks by knife,and then she was thrown in water. Her body is almost spoiled by remaining in water for about 48 hours. And those men,they are died of bullets. The guns you find there have fingerprints of those men. The man whose finger print is on this gun shoot the other man(showing them the guns) and the other one shooted him. Looks like they are themselves victims and murderers.

Abhi:ary wah...ik dosary ko hi maar diya.

Daya:kahi esa to nahi k pehly us larki ko Mara or phir ik dosray ko mar diya...

Abhi:ho sakta ha

Kavin:Sir wo us chaqoo(knife) py sy fingerprints milay?

Saluke:nahi...us py koi finger prints nahi milay

Dushu:to is ka matlab k un dono ny is larki ko nahi Mara

Saluke:han...

Abhi:strange!(while thinking)

Data:kisi larki k missing hony ki report lakhvai ha kya?

Nikhil:nahi sir koi bhi nahi ha...

Daya:hmm...purvi, zara is fairy k baray me pta lagao!

Purvi:Sir!

 **At some unknown place**

 **There were sound of laughing,roars of laughter echoing in the room.**

A person entered.

Person: what you are doing,agents?

All agents aligned like soldiers.

Person:am asking something!

Agent v5:hey...be relax agent a3,what's happen?

Agent a3:nothing dude!but what happened to you?

Agent ay3:bro!cid team thought that fairy is dead!

Agent a3:what?

Agent n5:yeap

Agent s3:haha...yes...

Agent a3:and you are laughing...gosh! Where is p? She is the only one who can handle you!

Agents:she is on her so called "mission".

Agent a3:oh...and where that so called fairy's corpse.

Agent n5:of course cid k pas

Agent a3:hmm...looks like cid team has a new case

All agents:haha...yeap!

 **At some other place**

A boy was looking something on his tab and he threw it in anger.

Boy:how could this happen?

Another boy:Arya what happened?

Boy1:Sid, the corpse is in forensic lab of cid

Another boy:don't worry arya...I will get that

Sid:yeap sura we know that...after all you too a...

Arya:an anaaa...not here bro...dewaro k bhi kaan hoty ha

Sura:yeap...

All smirked and rode off in their jeap.

 **So how was the chapter.**

 **Who is fairy?**

 **Is she dead?**

 **Who are those people who were laughing at corpse?**

 **What was thing that Sid was about to say but stopped by arya?**

 **And who is this arya,sid, and sura?**

 **And who are v5,a3,p,n5,s3,ay3?**

 **Confused?**

 **Keep guessing!**

 **An review too**

 **Love Zaineb**


	5. Chapter 6

**A big wala thanks to all who reviewed. I guess suspense kuch zayada hi ho ga haan? Chalo koi nahi may be is chapter k baad sab khul jaye and you guys...amm...abhi nahi ik or chapter k baad reaction dekhoun gi my friends**

 **And yaa there is a twist and a shock...Na Na abhi nahi end me pta chaly ga..;)**

 **So here is next update**

In cid bureau

All were busy in thinking that what will happen now? Then all of a sudden a voice echoed

Purvi:sir!

Abhi and daya turned to her:haan kya mila?

Purvi:sir fairy k band ka contact gaya...me ny Skype on kiya ha sir.

Daya:good job

Shreya:magar kesy?

Purvi(smirked):because am purvi!

Shreya smiled and say:of course...

And they sat for having a talk with a secret band!

The band attented the call. All of them were wearing masks till their noses.

One of the member:hello...m vickey,he is ayu and they are nutts and Sam.

Abhi:hello

Ayu:yes how can we help you?

Abhi:am he is daya..abb where is your fifth partner?

Nutts:oh she has some work to do...so...you tell why you wanted to contact us?

Abhi:actually we found a corpse of a girl and she is wearing similar clothes like fairy wore while singing in Mumbai two days ago...

Sam: woah...wait wait are you guys saying that she is fairy?dude she is with us

Daya:please call have to talk to her

A girl came and sat next to nutts.

Nutts:here she is...fairy

Fairy:what happened?

Vickey;ahh...nothing much cid team found a dead fairy..

Fairy;what?but am in front of you.

Abhi:look we have got a get body of girl wearing the same clothes as you were wearing in concert...please look at this the photo of that and tell us whether you know her or not

Fairy:OK

Sachin showed her the pic. Ahh...screamed all.

Abhi:please ik bar dekh lijeye...

Fairy:look officer...I don't know her...fairy is in front of you and about clothes so remember one thing officer that fairy is so popular that once she wore a dress Na...everyone wanted that dress and please is tarah k dresses meray concert me pahanany k bad boht famous huay houngay and kisi nay ly kiya ho ga...how cid team could be so...

Purvi:look...we are investigating only...OK

Daya(while stopping purvi):amm...we are sorry!mam...

Fairy:it's OK but please no next time!

Vickey:fairy we have to go for a concert...in half an hour..

Nutts:OK officers...

Ayu:we are getting late...

Sam:bye...

Cid:ok

After call

Daya:boss yeh sab to ik dam ajeeb hain...matlab...

Abhi:han daya sahi keh rahy ho

Purvi:sir ab hum kya karein gay...fairy...to humaray samnay ha...

Kavin:Sir wo Jo gun mili thi humay un lashoun k pass us ki janch saluke sir kar rhy ha jesy hi kuch pta chalta ha wo humy bta de gy.

Abhi:good. Nikhil! In dono k bary me kuch pta chala?

Nikhil:ji sir...yeh dekhye(showing him tab)sir both are common criminals, usually involved in robbery cases,no case is filed against them regarding the murders,I think this one is their first one if they have killed the girl.

Daya:I see...ishita!

Ishita:yes sir!

Daya:saluke sir nay us larki ka chehra banaya ha Na?

Ishita:ji sir

Daya:to us larki ki photo bhejwa do in every police station, checkpoints,missing bureau or suno sab log apny apny khabrioun ko kam py laga do

All:sir!

Abhi:and we are going to forensic lab...this case is not so easy as we are thinking it to be...

Daya:right boss

All were thinking about the case,when a boy entered,he looked at them and smirked.

Boy:inspector suraj reporting on duty sir!

All attention towards him.

Nikhil whispered to purvi:ly a gya tera...

Purvi glared him:shut up!

Daya giving "yeh kyun a gya" wala look:tum!yaha kab aye

Suraj:bas aj hi

Abhi:acha chalo thik ha...now back to work...

Abhi and daya went out as they have to go to forensic lab because saluke sir called them alone.

Suraj(while looking around):lagta ha k kafi naye chehray a gye hain kyu?

Nikhil:han bilkul wesy tumhara mission kesa rha?

Suraj:tum shayad bhul rhy ho nikhil k tum sub inspector ho abhi bhi...hmm...to seniors sy esay baat karty hain?

Kavin:hey...nikhil is an inspector now...so you should better be good to him.

Suraj went away only saying:baad me dekhta houn

Purvi:idiot!

Ishita:mam seriously..he is...very...

Dushu: ajeeb!

Shreya:yeah!

Purvi:leave it case py lagty hain yeh zyada zaroori ha

All:good idea...

So all were again busy in case.

In forensic lab

Abhi:good morning tarika

Saluke:ahm ahm

Abhi:good morning saluke sahab

Daya:btaye sir kya pta chala

Saluke:daya!case waqai hi ajeeb ha...

Abhi:ajeeb?kyun sir?

Saluke:abhi...is larki ko marny sy pehly boht torcher kiya gya ha...she was suffering from a lot of pain not appearing on her body but internal bleeding causes weakness and she was not able to freed herself...as you can see many attacks of knife is her death reason but she was given drugs too...and these drugs were not given to her once or twice but after every 2 hours per day

Abhi:hmm...I think that someone didn't want her to be alive.

Daya:but sir what kind of drug was that?

Saluke:well tarika is busy in finding the drug you just don't worry...kl tak reports a jaye gi

Abhi:OK sir...daya let's go we have to investigate more..

Daya:yeah let's go

Saluke:one minute!

Daya and abhi turned.

Saluke:us knife oy sy kuch mila ha

Abhi:kya?

Saluke:us knife py khoon to u larki ka hi ha magar...

Daya:magar kya sir?

Saluke:kisi or ka blood sample bhi Mila ha

A voice from behind:kis ka saluke?

All turned in direction of voice.

Saluke:ary pradhyuman tum...kesi rahi conference?

Acp:dekh baat ko mat palat...bta kis ka sample ha?

Saluke:dekho!ik minute tarika!

Tarika who was till now thinking about what's going on in lab and what saluke knows and he didn't tell her, replied:yes..yes sir

Saluke:zara ja k reports to dekh ayo

Tarika went confused.

Acp:ab to tarika ko bhi bahair bhej diya ab to bta de kya hua?

Saluke:yaar us chaqoo py Jo dosra blood sample ha...wo...wo

Abhi:kya wo wo sir?

Saluke:wo *****ka ha

Acp/abhi/daya:kya?

Saluke:haan...or Jo us gun py finger prints milay thy wo bhi us k hain

Acp:zaroor tujh sy koi ghalati Hui ho GI!

Saluke:I wish ghalati hoti but nahi

Acp:to phir thik ha hum us ko arrest karty ha

Daya/abhi:but...

Acp:no...its our duty

Abhi/daya:Sir!

On the other hand

A unknown place

Voices could be heard in that dark black room with only a torch light inside that.

A person was saying something in that trembling voice looks like he was very much tensed.

Person:he is back in cid!and I am sure he would harm her and am 100 percent sure that she would be thinking something else!

Another voice:boss...but

Person:no agent ay3 we have to protect her...she is our only hope an we can't let her go this way

Agent ay3:I said to her all that but you know her miss ***** she would never leave this mission...what say agent v5?

Agent v5:I think that we should let her complete her task...because she is the only one who can handle with this mess.

Another voice:but boss she?alone?

Person:no sh wouldn't be alone!we are with her. Right agents n5 and s3?

Agents n5/s3:yes boss!

Person: then agent a3!make a pan and call her as soon as possible!

Agent a3:yes boss!

Person:and also call forensic expert...we need him

Agents:yes boss!

Person moved out and the agents engross in this tasks.

Scene shift

A room with photographs of whole cid team along with some other people. One of the photograph had a red Cross on it and also a heart around it.

A person entered and called out:hey arya!sura has entered cid again

Arya:wow that's great news Sid

Sid:I know that...our plan is successful now

Arya:yeap...

And he moved to the photograph having a heart around it:now no one can stop me...you are finished!hahaha

And the room echoed with the mocking sounds of laughters.

In forensiclab

Trio were still shocked. But never knew that a person was listening to their convo. He dialed a number. The person on other side asked about the matter and he told him something. The person gets shocked and he said he would arrive after 10 minutes.

The person smiled evily and moved from there.

Cid bureau

Trio entered and looked at them with hope.

Acp:ishita us larki k bary me kuch pta chala?

Ishita:ji sir...sir wo ik bar dancer thi

Daya:kon sa bar?

Ishita:sir "night way bar"sir!

Purvi:to sir humy ja kay dekhna pary ga

Suddenly a man came inside

Man:haan dekhna to pary ga...or sab jaye gay bhi magar tum nahi

All turned towards him.

Purvi:dcp sir?sir me kyun nahi ja Sakti?

Dcp:kamaal ha acp pradhyman tum nay abhi tak in k samny in ka amaal namma nahi rakha?

Acp:Sir me kehnay hi wala tha

Dcp:when pradhyuman?when?jab tum logo ko ik or laash milay gi?

Abhi:sir ap..

Purvi:Sir kya hua ha?

Dcp:lo yeh to esi bhooli ban rahi ha k jesy much kiya hi Na ho!

Abhi:purvi!tum...tumhary fingerprints milay hain us gun py or tumhara blood sample bhi Mila ha us chakoo py Jo humay mila tha!

Abhi ended with a heavy throat.

All were shocked listening this.

Purvi(shocked):what?but how?

Dcp:wow...you don't know anything miss purvi?

Purvi about to say something but stopped by

Kavin:Sir may be there some kind of misunderstanding.

Acp:no kavin!saluke has confirmed that.

Purvi:but sir it can't be possible because I was out of city then how can I do this?

Suddenly, bureau door opens and saluke along with came there in depressed state.

Saluke:pradhyuman!

Acp:haan kya hua?or tu itna pareshan kyun ha?or yeh kya hua(looking at his wound on forehead)

Saluke:yaar kisi nay us larki ki laash ko ghayab kar diya h,tarika to thi nahi to us nay mujhy maar kar wo us body ko ly gaya.

Acp:what?saluke how could be this happen?

Saluke:but it happened!

Dcp:so its clear ...purvi nay hi murder kiya ha us larki ka!

Purvi:me nay?sir yeh kesy proof ho sakta ha?I don't know her then why should I kill her?

Dcp:you don't know her!

Purvi:yes sir!

Dcp:suraj zara us admi ko andar Lana

Suraj brought a man inside.

Dcp:magar yeh to keh rha ha k is nay tumhay us larki k sath boht baar dekha ha

Purvi:magar ...

Suraj to man:bol!

Man scared:sahab mera naam shamu ha...or me us bar me waiter houn...yeh madam(to purvi)aksar waha ati ha...us larki sy baat karnay...or is ko na boht sy pesy de k jati thi...

Purvi:me...

Dcp:just keep quite purvi!

Man:sahab 4 din pehly bhi wo ayi thi us sy milnay...magar in dono k beech

Kuch hua or yeh madam gussay me waha sy chali gai

Purvi:Sir but me to kabhi u bar me gai hi nahi..

Dcp threw some photos on the round table placed in bureau.

Dcp:look at these...yeh tum hi ho Na

Purvi and cid team looked at the photos an there they saw, purvi was holding a knife and the girl was begging in front of her to save her life.

Purvi shocked and stambled: sir ...but yeh to koi bhi banva sakta ha

Dcp showed her, hi mobile:watch this!

Cid team watched that video.

There was what shocked everyone.

The girl was saying:please mam mujhy chor dejiye...me to humesha ap ko sahi information la kay deti houn...humesh ap sy wafa ki ha...or ap...

Purvi:chip ik dam chup...ab mera kaam hi gya to ab tumhy marn ho GA

And purvi killed her with that knife. An long it her hand was cut a little.

Purvi:Sir yeh possible...

Dcp:apna hath dekaou

Purvi:Sir

Acp:purvi:hath dekhaou(in anger)

Purvi showed him her hand and there was a little cut.

Dcp:hmm...to ab kya kehna ha?

Purvi:sir wo ..

Dcp(angry):nahi bas ab or kuch nahi...now you have two options ya to khud resign karo ya phir you are suspended.

Kavin:but sir...

Dcp:yeh tumhara mamla nahi ha...mr. Khanna

Kavin kept quite.

Acp:sir yeh ap ka keh rahy ha

Abhi:hum or saboot dhundy gay

Daya:hhhaan sir

Dcp:is k ilawa bhi koi or saboot chahiye?

 **Trio were quite because they knew that to argue now was of no use.**

 **Purvi looked at cid family,her father,her brothers,her friends,her sisters shreya and tarika!,her yaaron nikhil,pankaj!but all have eyes of doubt on HER!she just sighed,what she can do else. It wasn't the first time she was suspended,but it happened for many times and she was proved innocent in the end,then why not now?**

Dcp:we don't have whole day.

Purvi:I will resign!

 **And these words echoed in one's ears,he was feeling broken but composed himself. He was feeling alone!** But he said: no ways...we can't just listen to one side ...we have to listen and understand both statements,right?

Dushu:kavin please!don't you see what's just happened right before a couple of minutes ago.

Kavin:but...

Purvi:Sir its better for me to resign...I admit k wo meri khabri this...but us nay ghadari ki..sighed...and i... now am resigning..

Purvi signed the document, she hated the most but...destiny...

She went towards the bureau door and turned around but found no face which can stop her and who would trust her.

She went outside the bureau and kavin about to go behind her,but stopped by dushyant.

Dcp:chalo acha ha...she is gone...now back to work officers!

And he too left while leaving everyone in shock.

Purvi started her car,she was feeling hurted. But when she was about to apply race,she got a phone call.

She accepted it and said:hello?

Person on call:I said you to come to me but...now bear!

She cut the call.

At the same time she got another call,she answered it.

Purvi:yes?

Caller:come to our place, there is a lot of to discuss.

Purvi:OK...I will be there in 30 minutes.

And she drove off to her destination.

So a long one?

Review please!

Next chapter:revealing characters and all the story!

Till then take care and try to make everyone happy!

Love you all

Zaineb


	6. Chapter 7

**Heyaa….**

 **Kuki: thanks dear..for ur review, it always make me feel happy :) thanks or support.**

 **Luv duo and purvi:u always review on my story...thanks for support :)**

 **Krissane:dude!m so so happy to see ur review..even m confused that m writing stories... Hehe..;)**

 **Arusha-nadia:confused?well wait for coming chapters sab confusion door ho ay gi;)**

 **Ansha di'ananya: m glad u like my story...n I won't kill u otherwise me kaa sy sikho GI...I have to learn a lot from all the ff writers including u...hope mujhy sikhao gy...:)**

 **Guest:here is ur update Peru:thanks for ur review**

 **So here is the next update.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

 **At about 10;00pm**

 **Purvi drove her car to her destination.**

 **A dark forest,only the moonlight was the source of light,the voice of wolves,the voices of dried leaves were the only voices she could hear.**

 **Purvi went straight into the darkest part of forest,she stood in front of a hut.**

She shouted;hey…..am here!

A voice came;mam ap a gi…

Purvi;haan..bta shamu kya pta chala?

Shamu;mam yeh rha ap ka maal…..ab mujhy meray pesay….

Purvi;pehly kabhi tery pesay nahi diye kya…(taking the envelop from his hand)..yeh ly (giving him an envelope full of money)

Shamu;bas …ap na apny is kabootar ko dana dalty raho….bary kaam ka ha….ap ka yeh banda…

Purvi smiled;haan haan..pta ha…chal abhi niklna ha…

 **She drove her car and after about 1 hour she stopped her car in front of an old and useless car shop, well it seems something else when you observe a thing from its appearance but there is something else deep inside... right?**

She parked her car in garage,locked it and moved inside theshop.

Purvi shouted;came out you all!

And there she saw six figures in front of her.

Purvi angrily; you guys…are you crazy..just tell me one thing for how many times do I tell you "lock the door""lock the door"lock that and that….blah blah…

one of them;what happened?

Purvi;huh…the one and only word that you all have…..oh God!(sighed)

 **She then stood in front of the shutter,placed her hand on its one side such that her bracellete met with the shutter. A box appeared.**

Voice; enter the password please.

Purvi **;" CEB5667567 am going to destroy that"**

Voice;recognizing.

Voice;password recognized..welcome team.

 **And the shutter closed like some mechanism,then a seal appeared on it and then purvi saw through the camera that the shutter has a wall (something like cover) appearing on it clearly showing that it has been closed for many years.**

Purvi then turned towards figures.

Another one;please tell us what happened?

Purvi ignoring him went in front of a wall.

Purvi;

 **Agent p5 here…unlock the elevator….**

And she looked at others.

Other sighed.

Then came one by one in front of wall and said;

 **Agent a3**

 **Agent v5**

 **Agent n5**

 **Agent ay3**

 **Agent s3**

 **Agent doc vaiy**

 **And the wall divided into two parts. And an elevator came in front of them.**

 **A glass elevator!**

Purvi stepped inside and the others too.

A voice;please stand with all your might…going deep 80 meters below ground.

And with in flash the,the elevator stopped.

Voice; 80 meters below ground reached!

 **And they all stepped out. And the elevator, it just went again into the wall.**

 **The place to which they entered was a place, which anyone could say a perfect 21** **st** **century! The floor was covered by white tiles, big computer screens ,to one part there was a glass door in which ammunitions were kept, one side has some couches present there ,big screens on which the whole of Mumbai and nearby cities was displaying ,a perfect agents secret place indeed!**

A voice;oh you all….

Purvi;boss…what going all this haan?what you are thinking to do and why?you know what I have his ,stupid one, call and why did you call me?answer me!

The man moved towards them on his wheelchair.

Boss;kya hua purvi?

Purvi;boss…this was all your plan naa? Boss why don't you understand mera waha rehna zaroori tha and you…

Boss;you better know purvi k baat kya ha…

Purvi;boss am suspended from cid….you know what …again I made no mistake but still am guilty…why?

Boss;well purvi I think you are thinking too much….

Purvi;no boss not today…just tell me what you want from me….and…and where is the corpse of that girl?

Boss;look…jaha tak tumharay pehly sawal ka jawab ha to wo tum janti ho…or jaha tak dusray sawal ka jawab ha…to I guess wo bhi tum janti ho…ok?

Purvi;but boss…

Boss;look..i don't want to lose my best senior agent you get that AGENT P!or P5..i should say…

Purvi;boss..ok I know….alright….

Boss;good

Purvi (took deep breath but still angry) and said:boss….wo corpse to "ssa"ly jany waly thy…but I know k wo corpse ap k pass ha..so where is the corpse?(to all)

Purvi; aditya,vikram,natasha,ayush,samara and vaibhav…will you please explain me what's going on here?

Aditya;look purvi..you know that you need protection…and….

Purvi angrily shouted; Am. I .asking .you .that .what .I. need "agent a3"?

Aditya downed his head.

Purvi;yes vikram and natasha you guys tell!

Natasha;look purvi….this was all to just prot….

Purvi;oh please not again this protection drama please….am already very tensed…so please…

Ayush;purvi…the "ssa" were taking the corpse and vaibhav saw them...the van stopped on a signal and from there we caught the corpse….this all happened…

Purvi;hmm…well I must say well done!

All shocked.

Purvi(saw them all);well don't look at me like this…I know I was shouting but…..you have done a great job by taking that corpse in your charge..i think that there is something fishy in cid team…someone is constantly watching us there….

Samara;well tujhy itna gussa kyun aya…

Purvi;I will tell you…

She went in front of a big computer screen. She started it,till now all assembled behind her.

Purvi;when aditya called me…I got another call right after it…

Aditya;of him?

Purvi;yup…and he said that I have to pay for it…blah blah….

Vaibhav;then?

Purvi;I thought that something will happen..so I met shamu….mera khabri..he gave me this envelop… now let's see what's inside…

She opened the packet.

And there she got a map of a place, Mumbai, and a red mark on it.

And here is letter.

It said

" **purvi mam please is jagah py zaroor kuch honay wala ha…ap is jagah pohanch jana"**

Purvi then placed the map in a scanner and the voice echoed.

"please enter your password"

Purvi **;"agent p5,we all are ready"**

And voice echoed;welcome..agent p5..welcome to your property!

Vikram then analyzed the map and found that red mark was a club.

Aditya;a club?

Purvi;yeah I think that something is going to happen here!

Boss;you are right.

A voice from PC;agent p5!you have a voice message on your cell!

Purvi;yes?

And the voice message:

" **what you think of yourself is not always true!**

 **The thing which you don't have, you won't long for it!**

 **The papers you have, won't give you any clue!**

 **Be ready for a shock, just the way you thought for it!"**

Purvi;see now am sure something going to happen…

Boss;ok then you all move to that club and observe!

Purvi thinking;amm…boss I think k humay nahi balkay "cid"team ko jana chaheye…after all ..we "CEB AGENTS"are not for this kind of work…(and she smirked)

Boss;you are right…good agent p5!

Purvi nodded.

Boss;ok then I will send them a message….

All;yes boss!

On the other side

A man threw a photograph on table.

Man;" **badshah** "she is suspended!

Badshah;good…sura..good..

Sura;badshah!ab kya karna ha?

Badshah; where is the corpse sura?

Sura:badshah…wo..wo….pta nahi kesy par me la rha tha magar wo….

Badshah;kahien ghayab ho gai…

Sura;haan badhshah!

Badshah stood up,took a hunter and hit sura with all his might,sura collapsed on floor.

Arya and sid ran to him.

Sura stood up.

Sura;am….am sorry badshah…

Badshah;you know what I can't let you all go….because you all are with me for 5 years and you all have mission to destroy her!right?

All;yes badshah!

Badshah;then all set for deal?

All;yes badshah!

Badshah;good!...oh dear(holding the photograph)my…my….you know what I want you to be with us…you would definetly be the queen of world…but you know what you chose that will give you only and only hurt….kaash kaash!...but it's all ok…..now you will be destroyed…..hahahhahaha

And all three laughed.

 **In cid bureau**

All were leaving.

Shreya was reading a file,when she completed, she said;purvi chal late ho rha ha…

But she realized that purvi was not there.

All looked towards her and then at the desk, which was all empty!

Shreya;abhi sir,daya sir hum waqai kuch nahi kar sakty?

Abhi;nahi….ab jo kuch hua I don't think wo dobara cid me aye gi….

And a guard came inside.

Guard;sir..yeh…purvi mam de k gi thi…yeh un ka badge or yeh un ki gun…

Abhi(taking them);wo andar nahi ayi?

Guard;nahi sir…keh rhi thi k wo ja rahi hain…

Daya;andar denay bhi nahi ayi…ab kya soch sakty ha?

The guard went.

Kavin;sir!

Abhi/daya;hmm

Kavin;sir ik baat arni thi….

Abhi/daya;haan bolo!

Kavin;sir kya yaha par esy hi hota ha….i mean k without listening to anyone…anyone can suspend anyone?

Dushu;yes sir..i too wanna asked the same thing…is that so?

But to their question none have any answer to tell but just to feel the guilt!

Abhi;sab log ghar jao boht late ho gya ha…

Kavin and Dushu were confused.

Abhi and Daya left,and others too.

Sachin;chalo yaar ghar chalty ha….(to kavin and dushu)..or please haan ab say koi baat mat karna purvi k bary me…nahi to….

Dushu;nahi to?

Sachin to lighten the suituation:nahi to..cid bureau me ganga beh jaye gi…

Kavin;agar itna hi tha…. to they should listen to her..

Sachin;why are you taking side of her?

Kavin;dude..am not taking her side …am just ….saying the truth…

He sighed and all went from there.

They reached the parking lot and found all standing there.

Kavin;abhi tak gye nahi…

Abhi;haan bas ja rhy thy…

But a man came inside.

Man;sir yeh packet ap k liye…

Abhi taking the packet.

Man;sir sign.

Daya signed the paper.

The man left.

Abhi;kaya ho sakta ha?

Daya;khol k dekho na…

Pankaj;kahie bomb to nahi?

Daya;pankaj kon sa bomb itna thin hota ha?

Pankaj;sorry sir!

Acp cam;kay ho rha ha?

Daya/abhi;ary sir ap?

Acp;haan!

He saw the envelop.

Acp opened the envelop.

 **A letter;**

" **hey cid!**

 **How you all?well I am writing this to tell you something….**

 **Ap logo ko laga k us larki ka murder ap ki inspector purvi ny kiya ha? Haha how funny!**

 **Ok ok jokes apart well there is a news for you.**

 **Club night star!**

 **There will be a drugs deal going to happen there…..**

 **Hope ap sab ko pta hoga agay kya karna ha!"**

 **Ok**

 **Agent107448!**

Acp;yeh kon ha?

Abhi;ajeeb baat ha!

Acp;haan..magar ja k dekhna to pary ga na!

All cid team;yes sir!

Acp;to thik ha abhi,daya,dushyant,shreya or ishita go!

Yes sir!

And they all went there.

But they don't know that one eye was constantly watching them.

Person called someone.

Person;ji ap ka kaam ho gya..wo bas abhi yaha sy niklay ha..

Other person;that's good…tery pesay ghar pohanch gaye ha….

Person;ji thik ha..

Other person;chal thik ha ,…un k pechay rehna..

Person;ji madam….

He disconnected the call.

The other person turned.

Other person;purvi …boss done!

Boss/purvi;good!

Purvi;ab bas..wo waha mil jaye…

Boss;hmm…chalo am going… you all take of yourself.

All;yes boss!

Purvi was feeling tired so she sat on couch and closed her eyes while resting her head on a cushion.

Others also sat beside her.

Aditya;dude!kya hua?haan?

Purvi;nahi pta nahi….but am not in a mood to do anything..

Natasha;really?(while touching her forehead)…vaibhav take a look at her please!

Vaibhav touched purvi's forehead;no fever…. then?

Purvi smiled;guys please….

Samara;thank God tery chehray py smile to ayi….uff….warna wo teri "angry young woman"wali look…you will kill us someday by giving that look….haha

Ayush;babes..you are right!

Vikram;ayush..you always finds her everything right!dude!

Aditya;and you too …

Vaibhav;jokes a part….purvi we are your best friends naa? do tell us what happen?

Purvi;dude!i mean you all are impossible…and to whom we are going to have a fight…ahh..we don't know them…how ridiculous!...

I was feeling bad while seeing all those trustless faces..i don't even get any other word than that….I mean it's not the first time I have been suspended from cid…first that was a murder case whose guilty was supposed to be me…then about papa!..there too I had been accused of murder….after that wo lift wala case….and now this stupid one….oh God..someday I will surely be going to be mad!

All understood her condition.

Purvi;kisi bhi profession me if you don't have trust on your colleagues then you are a weird person..in my opinion…and here my own friends found me guilty..how could they forget k…

Vikram;k you have helped them for many times…wo kya naam ha..haan…abhi or daya… un ki help ki..purvi dude!you were going to sacrifice yourself for them?really?... no you are not going to do anything like that ok?

Natasha;yeah he is right….i mean now it's time you can live your life….

Ayush;and wesay bhi tu nay to cid ik na ik din chorni hi thi to ab kyun nahi?

Samara;right!leave that or tu janti ha k hum nay us corpse ko is liye laye…so that you must be protected..

Purvi;I know that…..well wo laash laye kesay?or us ko examine kiya kya vaibhav?

Vaibhav;the credit goes to me…I have seen some goons taking away that body...the van, in which they were taking the corpse, stopped at a signal and I just do my work with the help of the sewage hole just below that….God knows after that I bathed for whole 4 hours..hahaa

Purvi;well that's good…and don't forget that you are not only forensic expert but also a CEB agent… to itna to banta ha…

All;yup!

Purvi;so us laash y nay kay bataya?

Vaibhav;you take some rest …till then I will find something else…ok?

Purvi;ahh.. please!

Saying so, she closed her eyes.

 **In night star club**

Cid team has reached but as they don't know that who was behind the deal and what's going to happen they were confusedly looking people in club.

A waiter came and said;tum log jis k liye aye ho wo table no.16 py bethey ga…..blue t-shirt or grey blazer me…..

And he went away.

Abhi;ary suno to sahi…

But the man disappeared like he wasn't there before or now.

Daya;looks like humay hi alert rehna ho ga or dhundna ho gaus ko….take your positions!

All;yes sir!

A man standing there called another man.

Man1;haan...arya boss ..yaha to cid team pohacnh gai ha…

Arya;kya?acha thik ha ramlaal….waha sy niklo!

Ramlaal;ji boss!

And he disconnected the call.

Arya threw the mobile and picked a photograph.

Arya;you think that you are so clever?haan?you don't even know k tum nay kis say panga liya ha… you are only mine…only mine….samjhi!

Another voice;kya hua arya?

Arya;Badshah!sura and sid!cid team has reached the club…so deal cancel karna pary gi!

Badshah;nahi…deal cancel nahi ho sakti wo zaroor ho gi…

Three;haan Badshah!

And they went away on their heavy bikes.

 **So how was that**

 **Hope so agents ki confusion khatam!**

 **But still there is suspense…haan?**

 **Well I won't reveal it so early..nahi to story me koi maza nahi rhay ga... ;)**

 **Do tell me how was the story….**

 **Love yaa**

 **Zaineb**


	7. Chapter 8

Heyaa...i know m late but was struck in something so...

There was a very little response on last chapter...only 2 reviews?

Well its ok here is the next chapter

 **In club**

Cid team were in search of the person who was supposed to have a deal what deal? Why this deal? Whom is going to lead this deal?

They don't know!

Shreya:Sir abhi tak to kuch nahi hua!

Dushyant:Sir humay us py yaqeen karna chaiye tha kya?

Daya:dekho... Agar waqai me possible hua k deal honay wali ha to us k liye humay tyaar to rehna ho ga Na...

Abhi:haan or agar deal na Hui to hum wapischaly jaye gy his k chances mujhy kam lag rhy ha...chalo disperse!

All:yes sir!

And they all scattered in the club.

A waiter was serving the juices and he collided with daya.

Waiter:am...am sorry sir!

Daya:nahi it's OK koi baat nahi!

While the waiter was apologizing...

A gun shot!

All the common people became scared.

Cid got alert and they ran outside to see what happened!

When they reached there they saw nothing over there.

No sign of anyone. No gun. No sound of gun shot. No sign of any kind of hustle bustle there only a ragged land of an old factory.

Abhi:daya! Deal!

 **They all ran inside and were shocked.**

 **Because what they saw there was beyond their thoughts!**

 **They saw only a structure of the club there. And besides it nothing. Seems like that the so called club was never there before.**

 **It took them merely 10 minutes to reach the outside of the club and then get back to a place which seems to be out of order for about whole one year!**

 **How could be this possible? A thought appeared in team!**

Dushyant:Sir yeh to

Ishita:Sir club kaha gaya?

Shreya:or sary log?

Dushyant:how could be this possible?

Abhi and daya who were till now in shock due to this act came out of their own thoughts.

Daya:boss!

Abhi:haan daya! Boht Bari sazish ha yeh..

Shreya:Sir ab kya kary?

Daya:me acp sir ko call karta houn..

Abhi thinking something: haan...

Daya called acp and came after some 2 minutes.

Daya:acp sir keh rhy ha k ghar jao subh baat ho gi..

Abhi:haan yehi thik ha!

 **They were all set to leave but suddenly they heard a sound of something like helicopter.**

 **All attention towards the sound. But then a kind of smoke started rising and the images started getting blur. After some good seconds they only felt that a heavy object fell near them.**

 **The sound of helicopter and that of the smoke...all just vanished!**

Ishita picked up the packet which was tied with a stone just to make it heavy and handed it to abhijeet.

Abhijeet opened the packet and found a letter and some photos.

Abhi:phir say letter ha..

Daya:boss...parho usy...

Abhi:haan!

 **Letter!**

 **"Dear cid,**

 **Boht acha laga jaan k, k ap log apny desh k liye imaandar ho. You all are really loyal...**

 **But to your bad luck deal to ho gai...hahaha...ab btao kya karo gay?**

 **Tumhari naak k nechy sy koi deal kar k bhag gya or tum logo ko khabar tak nahi Hui...**

 **Chalo koi baat nhi! Is packet me much photographs ha kuch logo ki...**

 **Ab yeh to tumhy janna ha Na k ise kya ha?**

 **Ghar jao or ja k rest karo...**

 **Because now you all have to face these shocks every night before you sleep,you all have to see such situations all the days and night.**

 **And those corpse what about them?**

 **Stay tuned haan!**

 **Agent 107448!"**

Daya:boss in sab ko kesy pta k hum kya kar rhy ha?

Abhi:filhaal ghar chalty ha subh baat karty hain...

All:OK!

They drove in their hatchback.

At some other place

Four figures were standing in front of a man.

One of them:boss! Ap ka kaam ho gaya!

Man:haan to?

Boss!humara inam? Said the other person.

Man looked at him:kya?kya kaha?inaam?

Ary mily ga zaror mily gay!

The four faces lit up.

The man pulled out a gun from his back and pointed towards them.

Four scared:Boas!yeh...yeh ap kya kar rhy ha?

Man:inaam ha...tum logon ka!

And he with in merely 10 seconds shot them all.

Man got a call.

Man:haan Badshah! Kaam khatam!

Badshah:very good Arya...me janta that k tum hi yeh kaam kar sakty ho! Good!

Arya:Badshah bas tum apna kaam karo or mujhy apna kaam karny do...Purvi yaa us ki team ab Bach nhi sakti!(he said that angrily)

Badshah:that's the spirit my boy! That's the spirit!

Arya:chalo Badshah phone rakhta houn...

Badshah:haan chal thik ha!

Badshah turned and saw two figures standing in front of him.

Badshah:kaam khatam!

Two people:good!

Badshah:sura or Sid I need you in our second mission...arya has done his mission very well and now I want that you all should complete this mission like he did...is that clear?

Sura/Sid:haan Badshah!

Badshah:parso ka intazar karty ha...

Duo:OK!

On arya side

When he cut the call.

He dialed a number.

Caller:kya ha?

Arya:tumhay kya lgta ha k tum cid ko bhejo gi or deal ruk jaye gi? Deal ho gai ha!hahaha

Caller: afsoos!afsoos!tum to itni si der me hi hawaoun me urr rhy ho!ary abhi to boht waqt ha...you all have to be sorry for all you four did! Understood!

And she cut the call.

Arya angrily dialed Badshah's number and told him what the caller said, to which

Badshah replied:parso tak ka wait karo!

Arya cut the call and rode off on his bike.

On the other side

Purvi:vaibhav did you find anything?

Vaibhav:pari you were sleeping then?

Purvi while entering the lab that was made inside their 21st century place.

Purvi:yeah I was...oh(seeing others too),..you guys are here too!

All:yup!

Natasha:why you did you wake up?

Purvi:wo...

Samara:oh please don't tel me again you saw that dream!

Purvi:yeah I did!

Vikram:we have to do something for your dream also!

Ayush:yeah it is just taking your blood and breaths dear!

Purvi:ahh...don't worry am all OK now! Vaibhav what about the corpse?

Vaibhav who was till now busy with the corpse and his laptop looked at her.

Vaibhav:purvi! She has died of several attacks by knife and she has given drugs too!

Purvi:I know that dude!tell me something else!

Vaibhav:will you please stop this fast and fury Tom and Jerry show!

Purvi smiled:OK

Vaibhav: the girl has suffered from torcher yaar...I must say Teri khabri boht loyal thi...

Purvi sadly:I know that simmi was very loyal!

Vaibhav:is ko Mara gya tha...boht din tak she was tied up with ropes, see these are the ropes still in her wounds. And one more thing which I got from her body is...look at this!

Saying so he take out a bullet from her abdomen.

Natasha:bullet?

Samara: was she shot also?

Vikram:but ws didn't find any gun there.

Aditya:because cid has found that...

Purvi:having my finger prints on it...

Vikram:then?are we going to have that back?

Ayush:may be!

Purvi:yeah!

Natasha:OK now stop this!(while looking at a small clock like machine)...my radar is showing something!

Samara: what?

Natasha: I guess something is going to happen near the sea.

Purvi:then lets check this out!

All:ok!

Purvi:vaibhav you just take of the corpse and try to find something new...till then we will search the places! OK?

Vaibhav:OK I'll.

And six came out of the lab.

 **They stood in front of a big wall.**

 **Natasha placed her ring,which she always wore, against the wall and the wall just rotate and a wardrobe came in front of them.**

 **The six wore black jackets, black long boots and black gloves. The wall got closed and then the six moved in front of another wall where ammunitions were placed.**

 **They set their guns and moved out of their secret place.**

 **Sat on their bikes and the six flashed in a few seconds from that place.**

 **Morning**

Shreya and tarika went to purvi's house to see whether she is good or not?

Shreya rang the bell.

No response.

She again rang it.

Again no response.

Tarika and shreya looked at each other and started to knock the door.

Voice:a rhi houn Baba!

And a lady opened the door.

Shreya and tarika confusedly look at her.

Lady:kya?kya hua?darwaza kyun Baja rhy thy?

Shreya:wo humay purvi sy milna ha!

Lady:purvi?kon purvi?me kisi purvi ko nahi janti!

Tarika:ary esay kesay ho sakta ha wo yehi rehti ha...bulao usy...

Lady:ary yeh kya baat hui!yaha koi purvi nahi ha!

Shreya:par yeh purvi ka ghar ha ap kon ho?

Lady:me sawitri...me is ghar ki malkan houn!

Tarika:malkan?

Ladya:haan!

Shreya:par purvi kaha ha?

And a voice came from behind.

A lady spoke:shreya beta tarika beta!purvi nahi ha!

They turned and found Maira aunty there.

Shreya:aunty purvi?

Maira:beta wo to chali gai...

Tarika:kaha?

Maira: New York!

Shreya/tarika: New York! Kab?

Maira:kal raat wo mujh sy milny ayi or phir kehnay lagi k wo ja rhi h...mujhy boht tensed lagi wo...par me us say mil k usy ladoun diye or wo chali gai...tumhy to btaya ho ga!

Shreya:nahi humay nahi btaya! Us ka saman ho ga!

They went inside but sawitri tried to stop them.

Sawitri:ary esy kesy...

Tarika:hum cid sy ha chup chap waha kharo reh warna...

Sawitri kept quite.

Shreya and tarika went inside.

And were shocked!

Because there was no photo of purvi, not a single sign that she might lived here for more than 3 years!

Love

Zaineb


	8. Chapter 9

_**Now the real story begins.**_

 _ **January 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2012**_

"Yes Boss! I will do this!"

A bold and fearless voice echoed in the conference hall.

Boss; I know that Agent! No one else can do that!

Agent smiled; boss! When am I going to start my mission?

Boss; tomorrow..

Agent; ok

Another voice; but you should be conscious..not only of yourself but also about them..ok?

Agent; of course sir… I will try my best….

Boss; Commissioner sir! You just don't worry! The agent very well knows what to do and when to do..

And he smirked.

Agent; of course.

 _ **January 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **,2012**_

"Yes boss! I have reached there…yeah!.. yeah I will give you each and every information…ok..ok boss…thank you… boss I have to check my luggage….ok see you soon.."

A girl was talking on mobile while walking and went to the checking chamber.

Girl checking the luggage; Mam..please your name!

The girl while putting the mobile phone in her jeans pocket said;

 _ **Purvi! Purvi Malhotra from Delhi!**_

 _ **March 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2013**_

"Yes boss! Today we will get to know about the persons behind the deal!"

"Good _**Agent P**_! I'm proud of you!"

"You should be!..ok have to go!"

"Are they with you?"

"Yup! all of them!"

"Ok then go for it!"

"Yes boss!"

 _ **Same night**_

 _ **An unknown place**_

" _We have to do this! Whatever the result will be! Am I clear?"_

" _Yes!"_

" _Then let's go!"_

And they moved to the back of an oil factory.

And there they saw...

" _Oh no they are here!"_

" _Look! Just let us do what we are here up to! Understand!"_

" _No! You can't go now!"_

" _Yes! We can! Pulled out the guns you got dam it!"_

 **And the shoot out took place.**

After 30 minutes of that continuous guns shot, noise and the painful voices of the people.

A person signaled to the other, seems like she had a plan, the person to whom she signaled tried to stop her. But she was faster enough, ran to a corner and grabbed others attention by shooting up in the air.

" _No! Please!"_

" _I have to do this! You all!out of the place immediately!"_

" _No!"_

" _Get out!"_

 **And she shot on the oil containers placed in that corner.**

 **And the next moment, a big hot air came out, with the flickering flames and the whole factory was changed into a dust bag the next hour!**

Five figures emerged out!

One of them; where the hell she is?

Other while coughing; let's checks over there!

Yup!

Purvi!

They were heading towards that but stopped by a voice; ahhh!

All reached the source and found her!

Purvi ; what the….i was just hanging there! Where were you?

Another one; we were finding you! Any ways mission completed! Now can we please go home now?

Purvi ; of course!

 **And they all headed towards their car unaware of the danger that is always behind them!**

 **After some good minutes**

 **A hand emerged from the bulk of rock. The person tried to free himself and he succeeded**.

Person in painful voice; I will not let you go! Do you understand? I will come back soon! **BADSHAH will come back!**

He looked at his reflection in a broken mirror.

And he was shocked, he kept his hands on his face and cried; ahhh! You! You are going to pay for this Agent! Got that?

His face was all burnt due to the fire.

Three voice could he heard; Badshah! Hum tumhary sath ha..akhir us sy humay bhi to badla lena ha….

Badshah; haan! I know that!

 **September 19** **th** **, 2015**

A person called another one…

person1; reach to our secret place!

Person2; is there anything serious?

Person1; yeah there is!

Person2; ok I'll be there…

Person1;ok!

Person2 reached the place and saw that seven people were already waiting for her.

Person, while looking at all of the tensed faces, asked; what happen?

Person1 **; PURVI! BADSHAH is back!**

Purvi; what? But how?.. Boss?

Boss; here take a look at this!

Saying so, he gave her a kind of envelop.

She confusedly opened it and pulled the letter out of it.

She read it

" _ **Revenge is what you want when you are destroyed**_

 _ **But see am not over whether you want it or not**_

 _ **Am here again to finish you and the whole of place**_

 _ **But still I tell you that I won't do this till you are here"**_

The letter fell from her hand.

She was just confused to say anything.

No one knows what's going on.

She said after finding words; guys….we are again on the track…now we won't let them go… got it?

All confused; pari?

Purvi; no! Not now guys.. not now!

One of the six; purvi! Look..

Purvi; nahi Vikram please…..

Vikram about to say something but stopped by her voice, which has now recovered and had a kind of fearlessness in it **: Vikram grasp the boy, supposed to tell us about the dealings and all that. Natasha go and get the laptop, Samara! Settle the clothes! Ayush! Vehicles! Vaibhav! The Lab! Aditya! The passwords!**

All; ok!

And soon they all went to do the tasks assigned to them.

Purvi; Boss! You just don't worry! I will take care of this matter now!

Boss; I know that! Best of luck…(and placed his hand on her head)….i think I have to call the commissioner.

Purvi; yes boss!

And he went.

While, purvi, she took the locket, she was wearing in her neck, in her hand and kissed it.

Purvi; I promise! I will never let you go down!

And she put it back.

 _ **Present time**_

Shreya and tarika were shocked and surprised about that unexpected spectacle that ended right after 15 minutes but that 15 minutes took their breaths and seems like that they have gone speechless after seeing such a situation or you better say a miracle.

They headed towards the bureau and told acp and others about all the scenario that caught them today's morning. cid team was like their jaws opened and just looks like ATP production in them is all vanished all of a sudden, they didn't believe firstly when they heard about the incident that shreya and tarika dealt with following morning.

Then all of a sudden, a guard entered the bureau.

Guard; sir yeh ap k liye ha…

Acp took that and the guard went.

Acp; another letter!

Daya; sir open it may be something else is going to happen!

Acp opened that and read it.

 _It ran_

" _ **Dear cid team!**_

 _ **Well there is something for you on the backside of the old textiles factory… may be the world round you gets finished but still you have to focus on what I am saying.**_

 _ **After reading this letter you will hear a sound, a horn of an ambulance. You must be wondering what's inside, well go and checked it out!**_

 _ **Agent 107448"**_

 **Ambulance horn!**

Acp;us ki baat sach ha…ha kon yeh agent 107448?

So who is this AGENT 107448 who is confusing cid and who is keeping an eye on them?

 **So guys! Tell me how was that?**

 **Hope up to your expectations and you will soon be able to know about all what happen and why purvi and why Badshah?**

 **Next update: Yaar Anmule! By tomorrow may be! ;)**

 **And dear saachi; please dear don't say so many pleases…. I felt really bad after listening this pleases from my friends ;)….friends?...do tell me dear!**

 **And thanks to all beautiful souls for your precious reviews, it means a lot.**

 **And there is a condition for next update, I won't update it till I got at least 10 reviews….**

 **Well itna to banta ha ha na…."wink".**

 **Till then**

 **Take care**

 **Zaineb :)**


	9. Chapter 10

**Hey...m here with a new chapter.**

 **.I know am late...shollyyyy:) :)**

 **Next chapter**

The team rushed out of the bureau only to find an ambulance there.

Acp along with daya and abhi went to check whether there is a bomb in it or not.

Abhi assured that there is no bomb but only a corpse of the same girl, who was murdered by purvi.

Daya called saluke and tarika and they reached there.

Abhi ordered pankaj and nikhil to seaech for the diver as they found no one on the driver seat.

 **In secret place**

"Have you sent their gift to them?"

"Yeah I did!agent!"

"Good!"

 **Cid side**

Saluke and tarika went in the forensic lab, according to me which is the base of cid, and they started examining the body.

While acp sent abhi daya to check that what's in the factory.

Abhi and daya rode off to the factory along with kavin, shreya,mayur and pankaj.

On their way they saw the house of purvi.

Shreya was continuously looking at the house which doesn't go unnotice by data and abhi.

Data:shreya ...I know jo bhi ho rha ha...ghalat ha...but trust me it's just a game that nature has played with us...

Abhi:daya thik keh rha ha shreya...esy pareshaan honay suly kich nahi ho ga..

Kavin:can I say something?

Duo: haam bolo!

Kavin took a sigh and said: sir for how much time was purvi serving cid and country?

Shreya:more than 5 years!

Kavin:strange naa! She has been serving the nation for more than 5 years and when she needed help we all were just quite...

Abhi:kehna kya chahty ho?

Kavin: simple si baat ha sir...when she was suspected no one listened to her once...and no one here just spoke a single word in favor of her.

All realized this but have no words to speak.

Kavin:factory agayi sir!

Daya parked the car and they went inside the factory.

 **Forensic lab**

Saluke and tarika were busy with their diagnosis section an discussing.

Tarika saw something.

Tarika:sir! Yeh dekhiye!

She showed him, the girl's firmly closed palm.

Saluke opened it up an found a paper inside.

It read

 **Dear Dr. Saluke!**

 **You have made mistake... Really your skills are just...huh...**

 **Well the girl died because of the attacks by knife but she also had a bullet shot.**

 **You missed it...haha...**

 **Dr. V**

Saluke throw the paper and said angrily:hain kon yeh V? Haan? Me bhi dekhta houn kaha a bullet.

Tarika was very confused.

Saluke carry on with his profession.

 **In factory**

Abhi and daya were leading the team and they went inside but found nothing.

Abhi:yaha to much nahi ha..

Pankaj: sir letter me to yehi tha..

Mayur: sir yehi tha...but backside py...

They got their clue and went to the backside of the factory.

And there they saw corpse of four people lying there,blood froze around them and they were looking like some goons who have been killed.

Mayur: sir yeh to wo log h Jin ki pictures us agent nay bheji this..

Abhi:what?

Shreya:haan sir..yeh dekhiye...

She showed them her cell.

Shreya:Sir yeh raju, bablu, pintu, or yeh bheku..

Daya:hmm...laashoun ko lab bhejwany ka intazam karo...hum yaha dekhty ha...

Shreya:yes sir!

She called the ambulance and others went to investigate.

Kavin saw something.

Kavin: Sir!

All ran towards him.

Kavin looking something on the floor: seems like someone has investigate this place before.

Pankaj:kesy?

Kavin: look! Powder used for taking finger prints and foot prints,all that.

Abhi:haan

Kavin: sir the letter bhi ha

He handed them the letter.

Kavin:according to the letter, they are drug peddlers'goons and they have killed him.

Daya:hmm...I think bureau chalty ha or acp sir sy baat karty ha...

All: OK

 **Cid bureau**

A different atmosphere can be seen there.

Everyone was tensed.

Saluke entered.

Acp:haan saluke kya pta chala?

Saluke:boss! Boht Bari garbar ha!

Acp:matlab?

Saluke: boss! Wo Jo larki thi...usy to chaku sy Mara gya ha par us ki body me at goli bhi mili ha...

All:what?

Acp:pehly kyun nahi btaya?

Tarika: sir ko bhi abhi pta chala h

Saluke glared her while abhi smiled.

Saluke: bullet boht ajeeb tarah ki thi...body me jaty hi...powder ban janti ha...or body k sary cells especially heart k cells ko khatam kar deti ha...or is larki k sath bhi yehi hua!

Acp:hmm...or tujhy nahi pta ho ga k yeh goli kaha sy ayi...kyun?

Saluke: India me nahi ha balky Africa k ik choty sy village me the banayi jati ha...

Abhi: Africa?

Saluke: haan!

Daya: sir baqi dead bodies?

Saluke: haan boss wo jo do logo ki laashain pehly mili thi...unhonay to apnay ap ko khud hi Mara ha...give and take ki jagah shoot and hit ka kaam kiya ha.. ..or wo chaar lashain Jo ap log abhi laye ho...in ki mout goli lagnay ki wajah sy hi hui ha...

Acp: hmm...

Freddy: sir kitni ajeeb baat ha na...jab sy purvi gai ha...tab sy hi ajeeb haal ho gya h sabka...pechly 2 dino me pta nahi kya sy kya ho gaya?or purvi yeh itni jaldi New York kesy chali gai?

All were in a deep thought.

 **At some unknown place**

Badshah! Cid ko wo laashain mil gai ha...

Badshah angrily: kya? Arya, sura, Sid kya kar rhy ho tum log?

He pulled a knife and held it firmly.

Three gulped there saliva,as they know what will happen.

The three placed there left hands on the table and Badshah stood up.

He walked towards them and held the knife in such a way that it's pointed area was on their hands.

He started to hit them with the knife on their knuckles and finger , in frustration.

No humanity!

 **In secret place**

Yes sir! I will go!

No! No! You don't I will call Acp Pradhyuman and he will come after that...got it?

OK sir!

And please just don't tell this to you agent p understood?

OK sir!

 **Cid bureau**

All were looking tensed.

A voice disturbed them: kya kar rhy ho sab?

All looked at the source and were shocked!

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks,a big wala thank you**

 **Krissane:no problem dear am happy you like my story...although your are late but that's OK:)**

 **Uswa:thanks for ur review...love u**

 **Saachi: thanks dear:)**

 **Ayan: thanks for your review...I like my name ZANI...thanks bro...hope you don't mind I I call you bro! :)**

 **Mishkhatkhakwani, tejal, anayaa, guests, ashiwinithval, priya , Zubi, chocolate chip ,robsten lover, 5c10 combination,kavinzawra...thank-you...**

 **I really like your names Robsten lover and Choco chip:)**

 **5c10 combination: yaar what a mysterious name...liked it...:)**

 **Sorry of I forgot anyone**

 **Love yaa**

 **Zaineb**


	10. Chapter 11

_**Hey friends!**_

 _ **Thanks to all beautiful souls who reviewed!**_

 _ **Please read a/n at the end.**_

 _ **Here is the next chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Continued from last chapter.**_

Voice: yeh kya ho rha ha?

All turned towards the source and were shocked.

Acp: chitrole?

Dcp:haan Bhai kya laga rakha ha?

Acp: sir wo bas case study kar rhy thy...

Dcp:kon SA case?

Acp: sir wohi larki ka...or wo agent ka...

Dcp:hmmm...acha suno!

All:yes sir!

Dcp:let me speak!

All downed their heads.

Dcp:good! Tum logo k liye ik kaam ha...

Abhi:kya sir?

Dcp:dekho tum logo ko ik mission py Jana h...tum to janty hi hogy famous singer FAIRY ko!

Ishita excitedly: wow fairy!

All looked at her and she realized what she said. She apologized.

Dcp:ab me baat karoun?

Acp:haan sir boliye!

Dcp:haan...look the matter is that she has to perform in Mumbai this week , yeah she isagain here as per the requests of her fans.

Acp: sir then?

Dcp:she is getting some threats from past few days...and she wants that cid should protect her...

Acp:hmm...OK sir!

Dcp:ik or baat ka khayal rakhna k us k concert me Prince bhi hoga...

Abhi: Prince?

Dcp:you don't know him?..oh god abhi please for God sake duniya me hi rha karo!

Abhi irrited:yes sir!

Dcp:kya yes sir?

Well pradhyuman!

Acp:haan?

Dcp: mery sath fairy or prince k do band members aye h...I guess matter is very serious..they are standing outside... I will call them!

Daya:Sir hum ly aty h...

Dcp: nahi!

And he went.

While in bureau everyone was thinking deeply, obviously from the past days none had a peaceful sleep and now they have to handle something else?

Sighed everyone!

* * *

 **Dcp entered along with two people, a boy and a girl!**

 **The boy was wearing a leather jacket and the girl was wearing a yellow bright top, with their hair styled like perfect rockstars.**

Ishita and shreya's jaws just drop to ground. They never believed,the people they were looking for more than 5 years were standing in front of them.

* * *

 _ **Scene shift**_

 _ **Have you send them to cid?**_

 _ **Yes boss!**_

 _ **Good agent! Also tell AGENT K5 to be alert! Now it's the time to be in action!**_

 _ **Yes boss!**_

 _ **Hmm!**_

* * *

 **Scene shift**

Badshah! Fairy is going to have a concert in Mumbai this week!

Wow that's a great news Sid!

Sid smiled.

Badshah: I want you to lead the mission Arya. Are you ready?

Arya:of course badshah!

Sura:badshah!I will call S. Patel!

Badshah:yeah! And rememeber I don't need any mistake!

All: yes badshah!

* * *

 **Scene shift**

The two persons stood on front of them.

Shreya/ ishita: nutts! Vickey!

The two smiled at them.

Duo: yup!

Dcp: shreya ishita!

Sorry sir, they replied.

Dcp: please sir tell us what's the matter?

Viceky: dcp sir whether you will ask us a glass of water or we have to take it by ourselves?

And they smirked under that well known mask on their faces.

Dcp to pankaj:pani Lao!

Pankaj brought that an they drank a sip and kept it aside.

Dcp: what happened? Was the water too cold or too hot?

He was looking a little woozy.

Viceky:nope that was just formality.

Dcp sighed.

While trio acp, abhi, data were baffled to say a single word till now.

Nutts: look and Mr. Acp we are here to see help from you. But please also remember that we Fairy's band don't need any kind of help, we just want you to take care of our show...

Viceky: and as must have told you that Prince is also performing with us. So in that case we only need cid to protect him as well as fairy.

Nutts: you know! Just security! As they both are getting some threats from past few days. And we don't wanna lose ?

Viceky: yeah you see the concert is on Sunday of this week. So will you help us?

Acp:yeah of course! But can you please tell us what kind of threts you are receiving?

Nutts: oh that! Mr. Dcp will tell you! Hain Na?

Dcp perplexed: yeah yeah!

Viceky:OK then!we have to leave.

Acp: yeah sure!

 _ **And they went out of the bureau. But before going out thy smirked seeing someone and he too smirked.**_

Acp:Sir abhi is fairy ka pta nahi tha yeh Prince bhi aa gya!

Abhi: haan yeh to ha...par dcp sir ap itny kyun confuse ho rhy thy?

Dcp: ary kaha!

Acp narrowed his eyebrow.

Dcp: ary bhai itny bary singers ki protection karni h...tension to hobi hi h...

Daya whispered: haan haan jesy ap nay bandooq utha leni h...huh..

Dcp: kuch kaha kya daya?

Daya: nnahi to sir...

Dcp: haan to pradhyuman ab tum sari arrangements dekh lena or mujhy bta Dena...

Acp:yes sir!

Abhi: sir me daya or kavin dekh ly gy...

Dcp: nahi kavin nahi...he has to go somewhere.

Acp: haan kavin ko ik case k silsaly me Pune Jana h...

Abhi/data: hmm...

Abhi: wesy fairy k bary me to kuch pta h par yeh Prince yeh kon h? Kavin dushyant ?

Dushyant: nahi sir we don't know.

Kavin: yes sir!

Shreya: sir wo Prince bhi Fairy k sath perform karta h... He a member of her band and when they both meet, the band is not either fairy's or prince's, it became "Priry"band...

Daya: priry?

Ishita: yes sir! Prince and Fairy! Priry!

Acp: oh my god! In logo ki tarah in ka band bhi mysterious h...

Daya: to kya yeh Prince bhi mask pehnta h...

Shreya:haan sir!

Abhi: hmm.

Dcp: an agar batein ho gyi ho to kya kaam kar le?

All:yes sir!

Dcp:kavin tum jao!

Kavin:yes sir!

Kavin bid good bye to them and went.

Acp: sir wo suraj?

Dcp: haan wo...ary us ko kisi kaam sy bahir Jana tha to wo ik mahinay k liye gya hua ha...

Acp: hmm..

Dcp went and everyone absorbed in planning as well as the agents' case.

Suddenly, they heard a cracking voice. All attention towards the source.

And they got to know that a paper pied up on a stone broke the mirror and flew and laid in front of pankaj.

Pankaj: air bomb bomb!

Abhi: pankaj! Bomb nahi pathar!

And Freddy picked up the stone and handed it to acp.

Acp opened it up and there was another letter.

Acp: another letter!

* * *

 **Scene shift**

 **Boss! Agent k5 has started his journey!**

 **Hmm... Good agent p5! All set?**

 **Yes sir all set!**

* * *

Scene shift

Acp read the letter

It ran

 _ **Dear cid!**_

 _ **I got to know that you are going to protect fairy and Prince!**_

 _ **Dears please be careful!**_

 _ **Because there may be a shocking news waiting for you!**_

 _ **Set your all weapons!**_

 _ **It was just a advice!**_

 _ **Agent 107448**_

Acp: ab is ka kya matalb hua?

Saluke: lagta h boss! Bary purany khiladi h...Jo itni safai sy kaam karty h...

Acp: haan lagta to esa hi h...

Tarika: sir!

Saluke:haan haan bta rha houn!

Abhi: kya sir?

Saluke: boss: in sari lashoun ko us larki k ilawa ...

Daya: unhy kya?

Saluke: wo shayad ik hi bandy NY Mara h...sab ki body me 0.6 mm ki goli mili h...

Acp: hmm...

Saluke: or wo thik keh rha tha Dr. V us larki ko goli lagi h...

Acp:ab yeh kya h?

Tarika: or Sir! Wo us larki k kapro py purvi k nahi balky un do logo k fingerprints mily ha...

All: kya?

And then they realized about Purvi!

Acp: purvi! Par wo to ab India me h hi nahi...

Abhi:haan sir!

Saluke: lagta h Boss hum sy ghalati ho gyi h...

Acp: agar esa h Na saluke to...

All downed their heads.

Acp:saluke wo drug?

Saluke: haan boss wo drug africak ik choty sy gaoyn me milti h...me nay apnay dost sy mangawai ha...3 4 din lagy gy us ko wo drug dhondhany me...or wo hafty me humay bhej de GA...is sy zyada jaldi kuch nahi ho sakta...

All sighed!

What else they can do!

* * *

 **Scene shift**

 **Badshah took the gun and fired on a photograph hanging.**

 **He angrily started shooting on it.**

 **Badshah: tum dono ki mout ka waqt achuka ha...tumlogo ko oya laga k tum log dobara sy meri sari planning ko kharab kar do gy or me sirf dekhta rahoun GA...nhi kabhi bhi nahi...or tu ( to a 20 years old boy) tu nay hi mujhy yeh khabarla k de thi Na...**

 **Boy:badshah! Badshah! Mujhy maaf kardo...ghalati ho gai mujh sy...badshah!**

 **But if badshah listened to him then how would he be inhumane.**

 **He just took hold of a hunter and started beating him pitilessly, the boy was crying in pain.**

 **Badshah!**

 **Badshah!**

 **Maaf kardo mujhy...**

 **But badshah took hold of a bunch of needles and started pricing it in his hands and mouth...**

 **And at last the last word that echoed in that creepy, dark place was**

 **Badshah!**

Badshah: jao ja k kisi Darya me phek ao isy...

Two man who were till now observing ykthe scenario without saying a single word, took the boy and went out.

Badshah ko agar koi baat buri lagti h...to badshah us ko chorta nahi ha...yeh baat kaan khol k sun lo tum sab...samjhy!

Or Sunday ko Jo hoga wo tum log humesha yaad rakho gy...!

* * *

 _ **Sunday**_

 _ **The rush could be seen, in a big ground.**_

 _ **Lightings, stage , carpets, crowd of people, a huge concert indeed!**_

 _ **Cid team get themselves positioned.**_

 _ **Mayur, ishita and vansh checking the people's identity.**_

 _ **Pankaj and shreya on the exit doors.**_

 _ **Daya along with dushyant checking the crowd.**_

 _ **Abhijeet and sachin were checking the stage and acp sir was checking the CCTV cameras. Dcp ordering acp and all set.**_

 _ **Suddenly, the lights got dim and a kind of smoke started to rise.**_

 _ **People were talking about the happening.**_

 _ **But**_

 _ **They stopped!**_

 _ **As the stage lights on! And a melodious voice could be heard.**_

 _ **Yeah!there she is!**_

 _ **FAIRY!**_

 _ **Fairy spoke: hellooooo! Mumbaiiiiii!**_

 _ **And noise could be heard.**_

 _ **Fairy:today! Am not performing!**_

 _ **Alone!**_

 _ **But with PRINCE!**_

 _ **so welcome Prince!**_

 _ **And he jumped on the stage.**_

 _ **Prince: holaaaaa! Mumbaiiiii! Long time haan?**_

 _ **But today I am here!**_

 _ **So what we are waiting for!**_

 _ **Let's rock the night!**_

 _ **And the band started!**_

 _ **Prince and Fairy sang a number of songs.**_

 _ **Prince knelt down in front of fairy and started singing**_

 _ **Tery liye duniya chor di h**_

 _ **Tujh py sans a ruki me tum ko kitna chahta houn**_

 _ **K tu kabhi sochna saky...**_

 _ **Fairy I love you!**_

 _ **I love you too my dear Prince!**_

 _ **And the stood up**_

 _ **But all of a sudden**_

 _ **A**_

 _ **Loud**_

 _ **Bang!**_

* * *

 **A/N: m late naa? Am sorry guys ! Please forgive me...**

 **But what should I do na... I am just studying and studying and am very busy ... Also now my tests are started for MBBS you know... So am very very busy and nothing is more important than studies na... So I am taking a leave from ff... Yes I am till 31aug...**

 **May be I can't answer the pms as well so please bear with it...**

 **An that's why I updated a fairly long chapter.**

 **Saachi: I don't wanna hurt you but thats also true that I won't be able to update the further chapter till Aug. Hope you will understand!**

 **But I promise I will reveal all these mystery in the next chapter.**

 **You guys will got to know about p5, k5, fairy, Prince in next chapter...**

 **Love u all and plz plz pray for me**

 **Love yaa**

 **Zaineb:)**


	11. Chapter 12

_**Heyaa…zaineb here!**_

 _ **Sorry for being sooo late**_

 _ **Hope this chapter fades away all angerness..hehe**_

 _ **Enjoy the update an don't forget to review.**_

 _ **Continued from previous:**_

 **And a loud voice**

 **BOOOMMMMMM!**!

there were clouds of smoke here and there.

Cid team got alert!

But due to that intense dark smoke all around,they can't see what was going on there.

After some tries the smoke got vanish, this took hardly 7 mins.

And the team some how manage to realize that there was no kind of noise there.

They opened their eyes and were shocked!

* * *

 **Scene shift**

Some unknown place

Man: kaam ho gaya?

Another man:haan boss!

Man1:good agent k5!

Agent k5: boss!I guess I will call you up at sharp 8 tomorrow night! Gotta go some work!

Man: yeah!see you! and best of luck!

K5: thank you boss!

* * *

 **Scene shift**

"ESA baar baar kyun hota ha? Sura yeh sab sirf or sirf teri wajah hua ha?

Ik kaam dhang sy nahi kar sakta!

Arya: badshah! Badshah! Ghusaa...

Badshah:aee arya chup bilkul chup! Yhe sala tum logo ko cid ka pta Na hota Na to kab ka maar chuka hota tum teeno ko!

Sura: badshah maaf kar do mujhy...PTA nahi kha sy wo sab...

Badshah: shut up!

Sura kept mum.

Sid: badshah! Ab Jo hona tha ho gaya...to choro sab kuch!

Badshah: kya bola? Chor doun?

Abyyy

And he caught his collar and shakes him.

Badshah: aby tera kya ha...jail sy bhul gaya tujhy menay badshah nay nikala tha...or tu bol rha ha chup kar jao...

Arya:badshah! Badshah! Tum control karo khud ko! Me me koshish karta houn ab! Haan?

With this badshah calm down.

Badshah:thik ha!

And he went.

* * *

 **Scene shift**

 **When cid team got their senses they were shocked!**

 **As what they saw was beyond their thoughts!**

 **Daya and abhi ran towards the stage.**

 **Dushyant and sachin ran towards the audience place.**

 **Freedy and pankaj went towards the entrance doors.**

 **Shreya and ishita went towards the parking lot.**

 **And rest of the team went towards the roads to check if there was someone.**

 **All returned and they were just hell shocked!**

 **No sign of anybody!**

 **No cars!**

 **No band!**

 **No guitars!**

 **Nothing!**

 **Except an empty ground and a broken stage covered with the dust and the music system, the microphones, the speakers,everything there was finished!**

Daya:boss!the sab...

Abhi:haan daya!

Acp and dcp came there.

Acp: the sab kya hua?

Dcp: sab log kaha ha?

Shreya and ishita came running.

Shreya:Sir parking lot me ik bhi car bike nahi ha...

Ishita: or to or Sir koi inssan bhi nazar nahi aya...

All were shocked extremely shocked.

Suddenly they heard some bikes noise!

Ishita: sir bike ki awaz!

Acp: daya dushyant ishita pankaj jaldi dekho kon ha...

They sat in there hatchback and drove behind the bikers.

Abhi: sir yeh fairy or Prince of UN ka pora band?

Dcp: ik kaam tum log thiksynahi kar skty!

Abhi to mayur:mayur CCTV photage hurry up!

Mayur ran!

All were trying to came out of that tradegy when the heard some knocking sounds!

Sachin: sir the awaz!

Freddy: sir yeh awaz kha sy arhi ha?

They all started to find the source.

Shreya noticed something.

Shreya: sir! Jaldi aye...

All went towards her.

Dcp:kya hua?

Shreya: sir yeh dekhy door handle!

Abhi: door handle?

Acp: kholo isy!

Abhi and sachin opened the door and what comes from that just stopped their Hippocampus(hehe..wink*)

* * *

 **Scene shift**

Daya and his team were running behind the seven bikes.

One of the biker looked behind and signalled others.

And then they all get scattered

Two of them went straight..three to right ...and two of the bikes turned towards cid hatchback and rushed into the thick dark forest on the other side of the bike, throwing some paper on pankaj's face.

The team got down of the car and ran behind them on foot but the bikers were already gone.

Ishita picked up the paper and read in loud voice.

 **" what you guys think who we are? You never know about us! Go and get the audience! "**

Daya: yeh sab kaya ha? Ik baar ik baar...yeh log hath lag jaye mery esi khabar loun GA Na...k..

Daya's mobile rang.

Daya: kya? Kyun? Acha thik ha! Haan haan arhy ba? Nahi wo log bhag gye! Han! Chalo thik ha rakhta houn!

Dushyant: kya his sir?

Daya:abhi nay urgently bulaya ha

Dushyant:kyun sir?

Daya: pata nahi pareshan lag rha ta...tum gari start karo!

All settled in the vehicle and drove towards that tragic place.

Scene shift.

Daya reached there and found that they were late to see the miracle!

As soon as abhi opened the door on the ground, people started to came out from it.

They were standing in front of them.

Daya: abhi?

Abhi: daya yh log is ground k neechy thy...

Daya: kya?

Abhi:haan!(to people) ap sab log yaha neechy kesy?

One of them:Sir wo bheer me ...ik admi sab kuch khny ko de rha tha...usi nay hum say kaha k yaha par kuch honay wala ha...wo sab ko yehi bta rha tha...us nay kaha shor mat karna...wo shayad police officer tha...usi nay humy btaya...or usi nay hi kha tha. K jesy GI Prince or fairy ik sath aye us. Hole me chaly ja...

Daya: or the sab tum logo NY 7 min k andar andar kar liya?

Another man: sir! Yaha jagha jagha esy hi holes hain or wo main that...neechay pora ik Hall ha...

Another man: sir humy laga wo cid officer hoga...ap log thy name idhar...

Acp who was quite till now after sending dcp said: thik ha ap log jayie...

They all went.

Daya: yeh sab?

Acp: CCTV photage ka kya bana? Daya hum baad me baat karty ha...pehly yeh dekhaty ha k exactly hua kya tha?

All: yes sir!

They investigated the whole place.

Each and everything there but unfortunately they didn't find any worthwhile evidence.

And as they were tired from that hectic day, they all went home and thought to take some rest but how could they sleep?

* * *

 **Scene shift**

 _A well suited man sitting in front of another well suited man,seems like both have something serious to discuss about._

 _Man1: dekha ap nay Mr head! Kya hua aj? Haan?_

 _Mr head:comissioner sir ap..._

 _Comssioner: nahi ab ap kuch nahi boly gy...samjhy ap...purvi jitni important ap ka liye ha utni hi important mery liye bhi ha...or ab to wo bhi us k sath ha...meri zimedari to or barh gai ...ap meri baat maniye to ap unhy bula lijye..._

 _Mr head: par sir purvi or wo kabhi nahi many gy k UN ki protection k liye hum unhy bulye...pehly hi wo log boht kuch suna chuky ha usy...ab..._

 _Commissioner: dekhiye ap samjhiye...mery agents hi agar na rhy to humari country sab khatam ho jaye GI...or ap yeh baat janty ha ka is larai me sirf India kay secret agents shamil nahi balky poray Asia k shamil ha... Humari larai UN logo ka sath ha jo humanity m khilaf ha ...samjhy ap...or isi liye ap ko conscious rehna hoga..._

 _Mr head: sir me ap ki pareshani samjh sakta hou. But..._

 _Commsioner: koi but wut nahi...me kal hi dcp sy baat karta houn..._

 _Mr head: thik h sir jesa ap ko sahi lagi..._

And he saluted him and came out only to find his team there. He ignored their curious faces and went out.

His team was now on the peak of their anger, but they all decided to take some rest as they have to do a lot task for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

 **Cid bureau**

All were present there except acp.

They all were looking tensed.

Acp entered inside.

All wished him good morning.

Acp: good morning! Kuch pata chala is sab k bare me?

Daya: sir khabrioun ko lagaya hua ha...par shayad..unhy bhi kuch Na mily...

Acp: hmm...

He calls saluke and tarika.

Soon they arrived.

Tarika looked at abhijeet's face and she could feel that he hasn't slept the night.

Tarika POV: just look at him...who the hell is this agent? What the hell is going with us? Purvi ka jany ka baad SE...

But her angry povs were stopped by saluke when he asked acp:

Haan bhai kyun bulaya?

Acp: yaar saluke! Tujhy nahi pata kya ho rha ha!

Saluke:bhai bharky huay kyun ho?

Acp: acha tu chor wo sab...yeh bta...k us blast k bare me much PTA chala?

Saluke: haan boss! Wo me nay pata kiya ha...yeh bomb shayad kisi ko harm karnay ya phir marnay k liye nahi tha...very low intensity bomb!

Freddy: to sir wo itna dhua(smoke)?

Saluke: bolnay to de yaar! Haan..yeh bomb lagta ha sirf dhuay ka hi tha...matlab yeh k is k andar kuch chemicals esay thy Jin sy sirf black smoke produce ho sky...is k ilawa kuch nahi...or wo sari tabahi...to mery khayal me bomb me kuch esi balls Dali gai this jis ko lagalty hi cheezy toot gai...boht ajeeb baat ha k kisi nay yeh bomb nuksaan ki gharz sy nahi balky maqsad ki wajah sy banaya ha...

Acp: hmm...acha wo tery drug ka kya hua?

Saluke: wo abhi abhi pohancha ha...tarika!

Tarika: yes sir!

She wore gloves and showed a plastic wrapped plant.

Tarika: sir!

Saluke: haan...to boss yeh ha wo plant...

Pankaj tries to touch it.

But tarika stopped him.

Tarika:nahi esy hath mat lagana...gloves nahi pehnay hua...

Saluke: boss! Yeh boht hi zehrila ha...isy koi bhi agar beghair gloves hath lagaye to death ho sakti ha...

Pankaj was scared.

Saluke continued; (its all just fiction) boss yeh ik esa zehar ha k jab ta isy kuch khas chemicals jesaa k heroin me Daly jaty ha Na daly jaye...to it may not prove any addiction...but...is ko agar UN chemicals k sath Mila diya jaye to koi bhi us ka addict ban jata ha...yeh abhi abhi discover hua ha...is liye is k bare me zyada scientists ko bhi nahi pata...

Dushyant:to sir ho Na ho yeh kaam kisi esay scientist ka ha Jo drugs or drugs products and sources ka shokeen ha...

Saluke: exactly dushyant! Boss wo larki ki laash Jo ap ko mili thi...us ka blood me bhi hay yeh drug kaafi amount me Mila ha...shayad wo larki pehly drugs ki addict nahi thi...balkay usy diye Gaye...or to or..mujhy lagta ha k usy Jo bhi drug diya gaya wo kisi aam admi nay banaya or isi wajh sy us larki k cells dead hona shuru ho gaye or wo shayad isi liye apnay ap ko bacha Na Saki kyun k usy atrophy ho gaya ho...

Acp:hmm...saluke is ka antidote bana?

Saluke: nahi abhi nahi! Koshish jari ha...

Acp: saluke kuch bhi kar sab jaldi kar..pata nahi or kitnay logo ki jaan khatry me pari ha...

Saluke: yes boss!

Acp: saluke! Wo guns or knife par kisi k fingerprints? Or would baqi laashey?

Saluke: haan wo me nay dobara check kiya ha...us knife py to purvi ka hi nishaan hamagar guns py shayad kisi nay khud lagaye ha...yeh dekho!

Tarika showed him those guns.

Tarika:Sir kisi nay is py jald bazi me nishaan lagaye ha or shayad isi wajah sy yeh purvi k fingerprints to match karty ha magar sirf tips sy...baqi k nahi h...

All have no words what to say!

Abhi,who was quite till now, said to mayur: mayur purvi ko call karo...shayad abhi bhi kuch rehta ha Jo chupa hua ha!

Daya nodded.

Dushyant's phone rang.

He picked it up.

Dushyant: haan kavin kesa ha?

Kavin: me think houn! Tu thik ha? Or baqi sab? Or case ka kya bana? Or waha par acp sir or...

Dushyant: ruk by...speaker py karta houn baat kar ly...

He kept the phone on speaker.

Kavin:good morning everyone!

All: good morning!

Acp: kesy ho kavin? Mission kesa ja rha ha?

Kavin: me thik houn sir or mission bhi sahi ja rha ha kuch keh nahi sakta shayad 2 hafty or lagay ya phir pora month!

Acp: hmm Jo bhi kavin yeh mission kisi bhi Surat complete hona chahiye...

Kavin: yes sir! Sir wo agents ka kuch pata chala?

Abhi: nahi abhi to nahi...baar baar kahien ghyab ho jaty ha yeh sab...dekho kya hota ha...

Data:tum bas apny mission py dhyaan do yaha hum handle kar ly ?

Kavin: OK sir! This ha sir ab me rakhta houn ik drug deal ki kahabar meli ha...bye sir!

All: bye and good luck!

Kavin: thank you!

He hanged up the call.

Suddenly bureau door opens and two men entered, one our dcp and second( read it)

Dcp: kya ho rha ha yaha?

All turned towards him.

All: good morning sir!

Daya whispered to abhi: pehli hi tension kya kam ha Jo yeh agaya ha?

Dcp: kuch kaha kya daya?

Daya: nahi to sir...wo to me yrh pouch rha tha k yeh kon ha?

Dcp: ary yeh...( to the man) bhai intro ko karwayo!

Man: inspector nakul reporting on duty sir!

Dcp: pata chal gaya...ab yeh purvi ki jagah aya ha...

Abhi: purvi ki jagah?

Dcp: haan to or nahi to kya? Purvi ko suspend karnay ka baad vacant seat thi to me nay is ko bula liya...or yeh purvi ki tarah dhokay baaz or khooni..

Shreya rudely: sir agar ap kisi k liye acha bol nahi skty to bura bhi mat kahiye...

Dcp looked at her: dekho dekho ab to ik inspector bhi dcp dcp chitrole k samny zabaan chalanay laga...(to shreya) tum yaha kaam karti ho...or yeh mat bholo k mery under karti ho...samjhi...

Shreya:yes sir!

Dcp to acp: pradhyuman mujhy Jo bhi case chal rha ha jesa bhi h aj shaam tak report chahiye...

Acp:OK sir!

Dcp: or tum mery ghar ana... Saluke! Tum bhi...

Acp/saluke:ghar?

Dcp: haan...

Chalo ab sab kaam par lagoun!

And he went.

Aco too went inside his cabin followed by daya and abhi.

Nakul went straight and sat on purvi's desk.

All were angry on him..

Nikhil went to him and said:the desk purvi ka ha...tumhara nahi! Utho yaha sy..

Nakul stood up with a different attitude.

Nakul: look nikhil yeh job mujhy dcp sir nay di ha...to please let me o my work.

Nikhil was about to say something but stopped by acp'voice.

Acp:kya ho rha ha yaha? Nikhil nakul kaam py lago!

So they both looked at each other and nikhil left the place and both engrossed in their work.

* * *

 **Scene shift**

 _Agent p5 kya agent na5 waha poanch chuka ha?_

 _Yes sir he has reached there soon he will call agent k5!_

 _Hmm...and how is agent k5?_

 _He is all OK now!_

 _Good!_

 _Sir you are looking tense!_

 _No! I will tell you what happened afte today wait till tomorrow night agent!_

 _OK sir!_

 _Agent p5 saluted him and came out of his cabin._

* * *

 **Scene shift**

 **Cid bureau**

After 3 hrs of continuos working followed by his colleagues angry glares, nakuo got up and moved outside.

Sachin and dushyant looked at him.

Sachin: nakul kya hua?

Nakul turned and said: sir wo...ik call karni thi me abhi ata houn...

Sachin nodded.

Nakul went out.

He dialled a number.

Nakul: haan sir me yaha pohanch gaya houn...Ji sir sab normal to nahi ha par complicated bhi nahi ha...nahi sir inhay abhi tak kuch pata nahi chala...kal k bare me bhi nahi...Ji sir...sir wo usy call kar Deni thi...thik ha sir...haan sir me nazar rkhy huay houn...ji sir...OK sir bye! Thank you sir!

Nakul smiled and went inside the bureau.

Night 9 pm

Scene shift

Badshah: kal humari ik deal honay wali ha...kal ka din h humary pas or us k baad parson ko humy roknay wala koi nahi hoga...

Sid: kyun badshah?

Badshah: ary kal 16th may ha Na...

Arya: ary haan ...hahaahhaah

Badshah:or parson humay rolnay wala koi nahi hoga...hahahhaa

Sura: to badshah me phir rajesh, Alexander or abid ko call karta houn...deal k liye...

Badshah: haan thik ha!

Night 9:30 PM

Dcp's house

Dcp: pradhyuman and saluke in sy milo...

A man came out of a room.

Acp and saluke looked at them and stood up.

Man: kesy ho tum dono?

Both: thik h sir!

Acp: commissioner sir ap yaha?

Commissioner: pradhyuman boht zaroori baat karni ha...betho...

He told something to them.

Acp shocked: sir yeh ap..

Commissioner: haan pradhyuman...

Acp: thik ha sir me kal Puri team k sath ajaoun ..

Commissioner:thik ha ab tum log ja sakty ho...

They both saluted him and went.

* * *

 **Next day**

 **Morning**

 **Cid bureau**

Acp entered the bureau and called abhi and daya in his cabin.

Abhi and daya were just confused to say anything.

They told their team.

Acp:suno sab log aj raat ko 10:00 bjy sab log The National Museum k pechay ajana zaroori kaam ha...

All were confused but agreed.

Acp: mayur purvi ko phone kiya?

Mayur: nahi sir purvi mam ka phone not reachable arha ha...

Acp pov: reachable hoga bhi kesy?

Abhi: sir koi kaam tha kya?

Acp: nahi bas wesay hi! Saluke or tarika ko bhi phone kar dena acha wo bhi chaly gy humary sath.

Kon kaha ja rha ha? A voice echoed in the bureau.

All looked at him.

Siddhart! ( shreya's fiance)

Siddhart: kaha ja rhy ha?

Acp: ary siddhart kesy ho? Wo kuch nahi kisi murder investigation k silsilay me malad East me Jana ha...

Siddhartha: acha!

Acp: acha me Zara dcp ko dekh ayoun...abhi daya!

Duo: yes sir!

Acp went.

Abhi looked at daya and he just smiled painfully looking at shreya and siddhart.

Siddhart: wesy meri saali sahiba nahi nazar arhi? Shreya purvi kaha ha?

Shreya: wo ppu...

Abhi: purvi New York gayi Hui ha...waha py ik case k silslay me...

Daya: tum btao yaha kesy?

Siddhart: haan wo me shreya sy milnay aya that...wo kya ha na kuch dino k liye me delhi ja rha houn business issue ho gaya ha ...to socha shreya sy mil loun or phir tum logo sy bhi to mulakat ho gai.

He said while shaking hands with abhi and daya.

Daya felt a little relaxed.

Siddhartha went.

Daya and shreya looked at each other painfully and then turned their faces.

* * *

 **Night 10:00pm**

 **National Museum**

 **Cid team reached there.**

Acp: kaa reh gye yeh sab?

Abhi: kya baat ha sir?

Daya: haan sir ap boht pareshan lag rhy ha?

Acp: nahi kuch nahi!

Suddenly they heard a car horn.

And three dark shadows of men could be seen.

Acp: commissioner sir!

All alerted and saluted him.

Commissioner: tum sab to time k paband nikly good good!

Acp: sir yaha bulanay ka maqsad?

Commissioner: pradhyuman in sy Milo...

A man,who was till now standing in darkness, came out.

Man: hello am head of CEB department!

Acp; hello acp pradhyuman from…

; from cid mumbai I know ..in fact I know your whole team…and please just don't take my name its confidential.

Commissioner; pradhyuman…this is whom I want you to meet…he…

; commissioner this is just not the right place to talk, we have to get in some safe place…follow me everyone.

And took them to their secret place, remember agent P's place.

They entered inside a godown, the dust and all that.

Abhi; sir yaha par meeting honi ha?

Daya; sir mujhy to yeh CEB ka hi nahi pata chal rha!

Commissioner; daya abhi I know filhal tum dono k dimaag me boht sawaal arhy ho gay…but please wait karo wo ajye phir hum baat kary gy tuim sab sy…

Pankaj to freddy; kon ajaye?

At the very next moment, the sound of bikes echoed in the whole of place.

Three bikers stopped in front of the godown facing the officers. They rotates their bikes for once and then started to move it around the people standing their.

; seems like we have done a great job!

The three bikers on hearing his voice stopped and then assemble their bikes on a side.

They were still wearing the masks on their faces.

The three went and stood straight in front of the commissioner and .

Both have no words seeing their eyes which was showing extreme anger.

One of the biker; what the hell they are doing here?

2nd biker; don't you know what's going on in here ?

3rd biker; have you both got mad? Shut up you both! Sir I apologize for their behaviour.

; its ok! This is just silence before storm! Where is that storm?

3rd biker; have got a task to do, will be here in next 5 minutes, rest are coming before!

Commissioner; ok then I guess we have to wait for them to arrive…so that…

But stopped as another two bikes came in godown and jumped with their bikes over their heads.

All cid officers took out their guns, but two of them hadnt any fear.

They stopped their bikes and stood with the three bikers.

One of them; what the hell is this going over here?

2nd biker; are all here have gone mad?

Former's 3rd biker; mow just stop this all!

They all kept quite.

Dushyant whispered to sachin; yeh sary itna ajeeb kyun behave kar rhy ha?

Sachin; I wish I know!

Dushyant; yeah right!

Abhi; sir kon ha yeh?

Acp; sabar rakho abhi! Sabar rakho!

; kaha ha?

Latter 1st biker: on the way! Was having an encounter!

; hmm!

Suddenly, they heard some bike noise(again a bike!)

It stopped in front of godown and then the biker looked at each and every faces standing there.

He was about to enter when another bike came after the 1st one.

Th already standing biker stop near the gate while other entered inside.

After that the biker who was standing near gate came inside.

The last coming biker went near the shutter and placed bracellete on the wall.

Voice echoed in the place

 _" **detected! enter the password!"**_

 _ **Biker;" AGENT P5 107448, I am gonna destroy you!"**_

 _" **Password recognizing"**_

 _" **Wait for the access"**_

 _" **Password recognized, welcome agent p5 107448!"**_

biker then turned towards the people standing their.

biker shouted; remove your helmets! Now!

And with this they removed their helmets!

Abhi; to tum ho agent 107448?

And the last biker went straight in front of them.

And removed her helmet.

All were on the edge of their extreme shockness! They didn't expect this!

Scene shift

Sid; haan un sab ko yeh lagta ha k wo New York gai ha…

Arya; kya sach me?

Sid; haan me nay pata kiya ha!

Badshah; yeh mat bhulo k jis cheez ka pal hum say para ha wo koi r nahi balky purvi ha ..samjhy…cid zarror us ki help kary gi…

Trio; yes badshah!

* * *

 **Scene shift**

 **Secret place**

Purvi!

Was the only word that comes ou from their larynxs, cid was shocked happy angry sad and what not?

Purvi just looked at each face present there.

Daya; purvi?tum?

; agent p5 open it up!

Purvi(agent p5); yes sir!

And then the team realized some familiar faces.

Purvi went straight to a wall and all the agents followed her.

 _ **Purvi; agent p5!**_

 _ **Another one came; agent a3!**_

 _ **Agent v6!**_

 _ **Agent ay3!**_

 _ **Agent n5!**_

 _ **Agent s3!**_

 _ **Agent n3!**_

And the door gets open and an elevator appear in front of them.

Agent v6 in anger; larger!

And the elevator unfolded like a paper!( oh gosh! Such a fiction looking but its *)

All the people get inside.

A voice echoed

 _" **going 80 meters below"**_

 _" **Get your seat belts!"**_

And the elevator flashed!

CEB agents being used to it were standing like normal but our cid officers have some difficulty while standing there.

Agent ay3 looked at them and laughed proudly!

Agent n5; don't laugh agent! They are new! (to cid) please fix your feet properly otherwise you may fall down….see take hold of this(showed them a rod like thing)

The elevator stopped!

"reached 80 meters below"

Purvi went straight and kept her hand on the big computer screen

"Agent p5 107448, I will kill them" said purvi.

Voice echoed

 _" **password correct!"**_

 _" **Scanning eye colour!"**_

 _" **Scanning heartbeat!"**_

 _" **Scanning fingerprints!"**_

 _" **Welcome agent purvi p5 107448!"**_

 _ **Thank you computer! Any notification?**_

 _" **No"**_

 _ **Hmm!**_

Purvi turned and saw the curious faces.

Mr. head; how was the mission?

Purvi and all the agent sat on the couches present.

Suddenly a boy entered the scene.

Boy; you all are here!(seeing others) oh you too! Agent dr. v4 sir!

Both commissioner and mr. head nodded.

cid team; vaibhav!

Agent dr v4 too sat on the couch as he saw the cid team here.

Mr head; I asked you something! Agent p5!

Purvi; good..(carelessly)

Commissioner; look what we have done is only for your safety…ok?

Purvi; safety? really? And for this stupid word safety you have called cid?

Shreya; purvi tu to New York gai thi na..to ya…

Purvi; what the hell! Just shut up am I talking to you?

Commissioner; look!

Purvi; I have some work to do! Do whatever you want to!

She went.

Commissioner; me us sy baat karoun ga! Mr. head give them yours and the teams intro!

Mr. head; yes sir!

Commissioner went.

Mr. head continued; first of all you all please take seats! Agents get up!

Agents got up and other sat on the couch.

Mr. head; firstly, I apologize for what that happened a couple of minutes before. I am **ROSHAN NAATH HEAD OF CEB DEPARTMENT.**

Pankaj; CEB department?

Agent v6 shouted at him; just shut up and listen!

Pankaj kept mum.

Roshan signalled agent v6 to keep quite.

Roshan; we are team who's target is not to investigate the crime but to whip off the crime. You are from cid crime investigation department but we are special force, we are from CEB crime extermination department. What our target is, you will it from agent p5 yours purvi!

But now my agents will give you intro.

Roshan; come on!

 **Agent a3; hey everyone! Am aditya, CEB 2** **nd** **in charge.**

 **Agent n5; hey! Am natasha! Encounter specialist!**

 **Agent s3; hey! Am samara! Explosive's expert!**

 **Agent ay3; hey! Am ayush! Undercover commando!**

 **Agent v6; hey! Am vikram! Undercover commando as well! You all know me already!**

 **Agent n3; hey! Am nakul! IT expert!**

 **Agent dr. v4; hey! Am vaibhav! Forensic expert!**

The team was shocked.

Abhi; vikram! Tum to purvi k dost hona?

Vikram; sirf me nahi yeh sab bhi!

Saluke; vaibhav, nakul?

Vaibhav; saluke sir! Yes me hi hiun..

Nakul; or me aya sirf heads ki wajah sy tha cid me….

; look! Purvi will decide about you…and I think she may…

But stopped.

" **sir I have decided!"**

Purvi said while coming along with commissioner.

Purvi **;" but I will take a test!"**

Test?

* * *

 **Cliff hanger!**

 **Hehehe**

 **Sorry for being late but I was toooooo muchhh busy with studies sorryyyyyy**

 **Tell me how was that..i guess I full filled my promise although I am late! Sorryyyy!once again.**

 **Such a longggg one naa?**

 **Tello tello!**

 **Love yaa**

 **Zaineb**


	12. Chapter 13

**Hey…**

 **Back with a new chapter!**

 **Continued from previous**

 **Test?** Everyone said in unison as purvi along with commissioner stopped right in front of them.

Yes test! I want to take a test of you! Purvi replied.

 **Mr head( Roshan) looked at commissioner who just shrugged his shoulders. And mr. head just sighed as he knew what's coming up!**

 **While CEB team smirked, as they all want this to happen.**

Purvi too assured through her eyes, as she saw .

To which he just nodded his head.

tarika ; pur….

Purvi stopped her by showing her hand.

Purvi; me nay abhi baat poori nahi ki…so please…ap meri baat k baad baat karna.

All were shocked by her behavior.

Purvi; I respect you a lot! But that also true that I can do anything to save my country, my nation! And also I belong to CEB department, right? So I should be assured that commissioner sir has chosen you rightly as being the COMMANDER IN CHIEF OF CEB DEPARTMENT!

Cid ; what?

They didn't believe on their ears.

Vikram; yes! She is! Now please just shut your mouths so that she can convey her message properly! (giving angry glares to pankaj and freddy)

Purvi stopped vikram through eyes.

He kept quite.

Purvi continued; look! We don't have much time! And let me remind you that it our FIRST AND LAST meeting, if you don't do well in this kind of test!

Mr. head cough a little, in his Bluetooth to stop purvi saying futher.

Purvi in Bluetooth; I know what I am saying!(to cid) or maybe you have the first and the last meeting with us as cid cops!

Acp; esi nobat hi nahi ayi gi!

Purvi looked at him and smirked.

* * *

 **Suddenly the elevator stopped with jerk!**

 **And the kind of smoke started to produce there.**

 _ **CEB: HE IS HERE!**_

 **While, the cid team was trying to make themselves out of the smoke, purvi's team went towards the elevator hurriedly. While, purvi stood straight, tears brewing in her eyes! Why? Let's check out!**

The person freed himself from his friends grip and started to move towards purvi. Purvi looked at him with tears while cid team was shocked to find him moving like a CEB agent just like others have a perfect style!

* * *

 _ **Some other side**_

A person was continuously beating three teenagers.

Person; you idiots take it otherwise I will kill you all!

Another person; sid! Have they taken it!

Sid ; no!arya!they didn't!

Arya looked at them angrily, picked up a gun and targeted it towards their legs.

One of the teenager; sir! Please! Please leave us! Please sir! I beg you for my life!

Arya remembered those words, like he also had said them long ago.

Arya; shut your mouths! You got dam it!

2nd teenager; please sir! We just wanted money to study, so that we can make our lives please just don't kill us!

3rd teenager; yes sir! Our parents must be waiting for us at home! Please let us go!

Arya; you know what, when I was like you I also beg the same way that you are doing in front of my master, and you know what? What he did? (Moving towards them) he just did this!

And he started to pierce the sharp ended knife into one of the teenager's leg!

The boy screamed in extreme pain, but there wasn't any feeling Arya's face.

He left him.

Arya; if you didn't take this! I will do this to you all!

And saying so, he shot another boy's leg.

They three boys immediately took the drug packets, which they were trying to protest. As soon as they took that, they started to feel immense pain in their throats and they fell on the muddy ground.

And after some few seconds they all died!

Arya; Shankar! Dekho inhy agar mar gaye ho to kisi naale ya khait me pehnk ayo!

Shankar scared of his voice, checked them and threw them in the nearby lake.

Arya; saale! (to duo) or tum log! Thori sakhti karty to abhi tak inhy bahir pehnk chuky hoty! Huh!

Sura; what happened arya? Tu itna ajeeb kyun behave kar rha ha?

Sid; haan kya hua?

Arya just sat on a table placed there, took out a cigarette, pour whisky in a glass and drank a sip of it.

Arya; _**he is back!**_

Duo; what?

Arya; haan! Wapis agya ha wo! Phir sy mujh sy sab chennay, sab kuch phir sy tabah karnay, ik baar phir sy mera pyaar mujh sy chennay! Phir agaya wo mujhy ik baar phir sy anaath karnay!

He said that with hurt tone!

Arya looked in the whisky glass.

Arya; tumnay mujhy sharabi bana diya ha!

Sid ran towards him.

Sid; arya! Leave this! Please!

Arya; nahi yaar! Yeh sharab bhi us k jesy ha, nashili, me to is k nashy me gum ho gaya!

He smoked for once!

Arya; liken tum log dekhna! Ab wo kuch nhi kar payen gy! BADSHAH esa honay nahi de ga! Un dono ko hisaab barabar karna ho ga!

He threw the glass on the mirror! And it broke!

He took a whole whisky bottle and went out, leaving his partners in baffled state.

* * *

 _ **The secret place**_

The man moved towards purvi, and stood in front of her.

He came forward and pecked a kiss on her forehead.

Purvi; kkkavin!

Kavin; yup! And the selection is going without me? Not fair!

cid team; kavin/ kavin sir?

Kavin looked at them and said; whooo! Relax guys! Why are you so shocked? Haven't you seen me before?

The team's jaws just dropped to ground, seeing him in a black T with a black shirt, and black jeans. With a kind of gun hung in his belt, and a boomerang (yes!) tied in his jeans' other side, the hair perfectly styled, and with that sweet and evergreen smile on his face. He looked so handsome that any girl could fall for him at that time!

Mr. head ran towards him and commissioner sir too. Mr. head hugged him!

Mr. head; oh my boy! Thank God you are safe!

Kavin; oh come on boss! Am alright!

Commissioner hugged him too; I am glad you return!

Kavin; thanks uncle! I hope you didn't get much tired with taking of my girlfriend. Are you?

Commissioner; she is tough to handle! You know that!

Kavin smirked.

Purvi like she knew they were talking about her; what the hell is this? Mr. khanna! have you forgotten the rules? Don't you three see that something was going to happen here!

Kavin thought what on earth could be such a beauty who looks beautiful in faking anger too?

Kavin; yeah! baby I remember! I was just..(standing beside her) just making them relax.

Purvi; ok! But should we concentrate on the duty please, MR. AGENT K5, COMMANDER IN CHIEF!

cid got another shock.

Abhi pov; what the f*** going on here? One by one everyone ought to be something like one hasn't imagine even!

Daya thought the same!

Kavin; ok duty mode!

and both kavi turned towards the others.

Purvi; so let's start it!

Kavin; yup!

Purvi; vikram! The ammunitions

Kavin; Natasha! You too! Go with him! Mr. head you better settle yourself on the couch, along with your friends, I guess?

Mr. head just smiled and they all settled on the couches.

Kavin; samara! The practice area please!

Samara; ok!

And the kind of a practice area, the things started to move apart and a new floor emerge out of the farther floor.

Pankaj was about to fall, but freddy caught him.

Ayush chuckles.

Purvi; ayush!

Ayush; what? I didn't believe they are cid officers! Such…

Kavin angrily shouted; ayush shut your mouth, otherwise you know better what going to happen!

 **cid team was shocked at the loud voice of their dear officer kavin, a sweet boy although loses his** **temper immediately but still has a good way to not show it to them. And seeing them in a new avatar, they all weren't coming out of the extreme shock.**

Ayush kept quite.

He and others moved to a side.

Kavin signaled something to samara, she nodded a yes! And she entered the new floor.

Samara; now you can enter inside! Will you?

The cid team entered.

 **Samara turned and then a smoke started to rise, she disappeared**.

 **Samara climbed a rope hanging from the ceiling, and started to take on by one and was moving all around the floor's ceiling.**

Samara; come catch me! (she looked at shreya)

Shreya pov; so she was the first one!

Samara looked at her and smirked. All this while purvi had call the senior officers to a side, saying them they have something else to do.

Shreya in a enthusiastic voice; you! Gone!

And she too ran behind her, snatching the ropes, the hooks and what not! But samara was fast enough!

Ishita; I will not spare you!

And she too moved towards her.

 **But ayush caught her by throwing a rope in her feet, so she got stuck and fell down.**

Dushyant was about to run to save ishita but kavin stopped him by saying; she is a cid officer! I guess it's an easy trick, don't worry!

Dushyant looked at him and stepped back.

Ayush; my my! The beautiful lady fell down haan? Oh I am feeling bad, may i? (and he forwarded his hand)

 **Ishita looked at him, about to place her hand in his but he pulled the rope again with full power.**

 **She again fell down, blood oozing from her nose, as it hit the hard floor.**

Ishita had little tears in eyes.

Ayush; oho! Another one! Am sorry, should i? ahh! No ways! Try to get up!

 **Dushyant was feeling like he would kill that creature for making his life fall, yes he was in love with ishita and she too has feelings for him but never expressed**.

Ishita; you better be next time! I have trained for cid!

 **And she again got up, but as she did, the floor open and a hole appeared, a hole filled with extreme hot water** **that could burn anything**. **Ishita's bracelet fell in that and the hot water bubbled up! No sign of bracelet after that!**

 **Ishita fell in that but as ayush was holding her, she didn't fell.**

Dushyant yelled; ishita!

* * *

 **Here on shreya side**

Shreya looked at ishita and tried to help her, but Natasha came, from god knows where, and hit hard on her back that she fell down. And, when she was about to get up a sword just passed her sleeve causing her to moan in pain.

Shreya; ahhhh!

Daya; shreya!

He ran to catch her, but stopped as purvi kept her hand in front of him.

Purvi; let her handle it by herself, it is beneficial for her!

Daya; what the…

Kavin; purvi is right sir! Calm down and let her do her task.

Shreya got up and ran behind Natasha.

 **By now vikram was handling with pankaj, freddy, mayur and others. They were asked to catch the balls that were being thrown on them limitlessly!**

 **Poor all!**  
kavin smirked seeing all of them and purvi too smiled.

Kavin; got it!

Purvi; yeah!

Aditya; now my turn!

Purvi; go ahead!

Aditya walked a little and said loudly; stop it agents!

All the agents stopped.

Ayush gave hand to ishita, Natasha stopped climbing and samara stopped betraying the cid officers. Vikram too stopped.

 **And when they all stopped, the officers fell on the ground with a thud! Bruises all on their faces, hands, legs, hairs** **untied, blood oozing out from different body parts! Ahh! Damn disaster!**

Aditya; vaibhav check them! (to commissioner sir) so they were going to do that task! Have you all got out if your minds?

Purvi; aditya!

Aditya;oh come on babes! Am right! You know that! I guess commissioner sir didn't tell them about us! Am I right SIR?

Commissioner; agent a5 aditya! Do your task!

Aditya simply nodded.

He entered into that battle field.

Aditya; so young boys! Enter! (to dushyant and sachin)

Dushyant and sachin entered.

Dushyant; what you want us to do? Something like climbing the ropes, or being chased by swords!

Sachin; or may be put in a hot water! Something like that?

Aditya smiled; smart enough guys!

Both were just looking at him.

He turned and then turned again to face them, but in this while he threw two guns at them, to which they both caught easily.

Aditya; nice!

Dushyant and sachin; now what?

Aditya; you have to **FIRE EACH OTHER**!

Sachin; fire what?

Aditya; yeah! fire! And you have time till this bomb in natasha's hand just say" BOOM" , you have 30 seconds! FIRE!

Dushyant and sachin were looking at each other blankly, none have the courage to hit other!

Such a difficult situation!

 **25 sec!**

 **20!**

 **15!**

 **10!**

 **5!**

 **3!**

But none shooted!

Sweating dripping on their foreheads!

0sec!

 **BOOOM!**

They guns fell from their hands!

All were a little scared, except CEB, Of course.

Kavin and purvi smirked!

Aditya; come on guys! Wipe off that sweat from your faces!

And they controlled their laughters, on seeing mr. head.

Kavin and purvi entered!

Purvi; abhi sir! Daya sir! In!

They both entered.

Purvi took gun from dushyant's hand and kavin took the gun from sachin's hand.

They threw the guns towards duo, they caught it!

purvi; ready!

Kavin; shoot!

As soon as kavin said that, duo looked at each other and smiled.

And they next moment they shot each other!

* * *

 _ **Scene shift**_

Arya entered a room and walked towards the man, sitting on the rocking chair, having a glass od vine.

Arya; BADSHAH!

Badshah; janta houn arya! Tu fikar na kar! Tu akela nahi ha! Me BADSHAH houn na tery sath! Tu bas agly mission ki tyari kar! Un ka khatma isi saal hoga!

Arya; haan badshah! Haan!

And they too have one more drink.

* * *

 _ **Secret place**_

Daya and abhi both fell down.

cid; sir!

And they all ran towards them, acp who was a silent person till now, ran towards them, saluke too join him.

Daya! Abhi! Daya sir! Abhi sir! Were only words echoing in that place!

After sometime, both stood up!

CID was shocked!

Purvi; you both ok?

Daya; haan! Rubber ki goli thi!

Abhi looked at her; kyun?

Kavin; that was a game!

Acp; yeh kya khel tha purvi, kavin?

Mr. head; acp pradhyuman, don't forget that you aren't talking with your team members! They are my agents! Understood!

Acp looked at him.

Purvi; **bharosa!**

Kavin; **yaqeen!**

Purvi; **itemad!**

Kavin; **trust!** Yeh wo lafz hain jin ka matlab ik hi ha!

Purvi; liken kuch logoun ko is ka matlab pata hi nahi ha!

Kavin _;_ _ **right! Sachin or dushyant ko bharosa hi nahi tha ik dosray k upar, unhy laga k kisi ik ki goli sy lazmi dosray ki jaan jaye gi! Or in honay nay bharosa kiya bhi to us py jo us waqt un ka dushman tha, Natasha py**_?

Purvi; _**jab k daya sir or abhi sir ko bharosa tha ik dosray py, yaqeen tha apni dosti py, pta tha abhi sir or daya sir ko k kisi ik ki goli sy kisi ko koi nuksaan nahi pohanchy ga, nahi hi unhy apnby dushman par bharosa tha! Bharosa hi insaan ko ik karta ha warna kuch log to shayad is bharosay k qabil hi nahi hoty**_!

She turned, wiping tears in her eyes.

Kavin; yehi bharosa jab tootta ha na to boht dukh deta ha!

 **cid team till now understood that was a game just to realize their mistake, of suspending purvi and not trusting her! They felt guilty! None have the courage to say something!**

Finally, mr. head asked from kavin; so? They are in?

Kavi; amm..actually…

.

.

.

 **Cliff hanger!**

* * *

 **Tell me how was that.**

 **It was an important chapter!**

 **And should CEB take CID? Tello!**

 **And please review! because NO REVIEWS, NO UPDATE!**

 **and thats why i update this chapter again!**

 **And guys, so sorry for being sooo late! but i was busy in submitting the admission forms and all! quite a tough job! uff!**

 **but good news: i got the admission in an agriculture university and i am moving on next monday!**

 **WISH ME LUCK! ;)**

 **and may be i wont be able to update any story till 15 days or more! but if i find time from preparations adjustments etc etc, i will update it !**

 **till then bye**

 **take care!**

 **Love**

 **~Zaineb**


End file.
